Subject: Title Goes Here
by Katara Seven
Summary: Emails, texts, calls, and not to mention Facebook. Katara has just updated her status to "sad". Toph's 16th birthday is Friday! Why won't Jet leave Katara alone, and where the heck is Aang? Is Sokka seriously still emailing Suki, even after the breakup?
1. Chapter 1 Smartbutt

Subject: Title Goes Here

Avatar: The Last Airbender

By Katara7

* * *

Chapter 1 Smartbutt

Thursday

* * *

To: earthangel, twinkletoes, meatandsarcasmguy, greenwarriorgirl, scarface,princessmanipulate, pinkpompom, daggerchic, and more.

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: Party time!

When: Friday night at nine

Where: my house

Wear: fancy clothes!

Why: Toph's birthday, and it's her Sweet 16!

Be there and don't be late! Zuko, you're bringing the punch, right? Don't let Sokka and birthdaygirl spike it up. Ty Lee, you're bringing the snacks? Haru, do you have the decorations?

-Katara

P.S. NO ENTRY to the party unless you bring Toph a present- and those are HER rules, not mine. :)

To: earthangel

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: Well Hello Thar :)

I'm coming to your volleyball match on Saturday. You're gonna freakin kick butt! And happy almost 16 birthday! :D

-Sokka

P.S. as an addition to your birthday gift, I'm giving you a key to my house, just in case you can't get a hold of me and you really need to see me.

To: twinkletoes

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: Missin' You!

I miss you so much! You left for the beach with your dad on Monday, and you're coming back tomorrow, right? Don't miss Toph's party, because she'll murder you if you're not there, and you and I need to spend some more time together. :) I need to see you soon!

-Katara

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: earthangel

Subject: Hello Thar Yourself :)

Of course I'm gonna kick butt. I'm Toph, aren't I?

-Toph

P.S. that's too sweet, Snoozles, but you and I both know I don't need a key to get into your house. ;)

To: sassywatergoddess

From: jet

Subject: hey babe

katra, remember when you and i were dating? and then you broke up with me because you thought I was some sort of jerk? and now you're aang's chic?

well, breaking up with me was the stupidest idea IN THE WORLD. no need to fuss, I ain't saying your stupid. but come on. all the girls love Jet. why not you?

do you want to go to Toph's party as my date?

-Jet

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: greenwarriorgirl

Subject: (no subject)

I just wanted to let you know that I was digging through my garage and I found a box of your old stuff, you know, before we broke up. I'll return it to you at Toph's party.

-Suki

To: twinkletoes

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: Wish I could see you!

Hey Aang, it's Katara again! :) I know I just emailed you two hours ago, but I haven't heard from you since _yesterday_, and I really really miss you, and I haven't stopped thinking about you.

I hope you and your dad are doing well.

-Katara

To: jet

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: Leave Me Alone

Jet, you are so pathetic. I'm not stupid, and just because every other girl out there wants you, doesn't mean _I_ do.

Aang is my date for the party. He's my _boyfriend_, smartbutt.

-Katara

**Thursday 5:42 pm**

**Missed Call From: Katara**

_"Hey, you've reached Aang! I'm not here right now so leave a message."_

**BEEP!**

"Aang, it's me, Katara. I sent you a text a minute ago but you didn't reply. I miss you! What time are you coming back tomorrow?"

To: greenwarriorgirl

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: (no subject)

Uh, does that box happen to contain my old cell phone, Pokemon D.S game, and my white muscle shirt?

-Sokka

**Thursday 5:58 pm**

**Missed Call From: Katara**

_"Hey, you've reached Aang! I'm not here right now so leave a message."_

**BEEP!**

"Hey baby! It's me again. Um, call me back."

To: earthangel

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: Ah

I love it that you're so epic you know how to pick locks. :)

-Sokka

P.S. Do you still have that metal bracelet I gave you?

**Thursday 6:01 pm**

**Incoming Text From: Jet**

_did u really call me smartbutt? katra u are so blind if u don't thiink i hawt. aang isn't even in townn_

_-jet  
_

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: greenwarriorgirl

Subject: (no subject)

Yes, those things are in the box.

-Suki

P.S. and also your pink hello kitty slippers.

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: earthangel

Subject: DUH.

It's wrapped around my shoulder. I _never_ leave it out of my sight!

-Toph

To: twinkletoes

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: Aang...

Call me.

-Katara

**Facebook Newsfeed:**

~Katara has changed her status to:

_Sad :(_

To: earthangel

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: Um, crisis?

TOPH HELP. I've emailed, texted, and called Aang and he won't pick up or email/text back! ._.

He's completely ignoring me! Or is he just super busy? Ugh, I'm freaking out right now!

-Katara

**Thursday 6:34 pm**

**Incoming Call From: Ty Lee**

"Hello?"

"Hi Katara, it's Ty Lee! Are you doing okay?"

"Well, no, actually... why do you ask?"

"Toph just texted everyone and said Aang was ignoring you, and I noticed you changed your Facebook status to sad."

_SIGH._

"He's still at the beach with his dad, and I've been trying to get a hold of him, but it's like he just disappeared!"

"Oh, sweetie! Maybe he's just really busy and he left his cell phone at his hotel?"

"Yeah... you're probably right. Thanks Ty Lee."

"No problem!"

"I gotta go. My dad's calling me for dinner."

"Later girl!"

* * *

A/N: I got this idea from the **Jimmy Neutron story Password Accepted by the author CherryxDarling**. It's a LOT like Password Accepted, also with a LOT of changes, so I don't know if I'll actually keep it on Fanfiction. If CherryxDarling is reading these and you don't like that I copied off your story, just tell me and I can delete it.

Otherwise, please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2 Fan Clubs

Subject: Title Goes Here

Avatar: The Last Airbender

by Katara7

* * *

Chapter 2 Fan Clubs

Friday

* * *

To: sassywatergoddess

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: Jet

Have you been emailing that loser? Katara, stay away from him!

-Sokka

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: pinkpompom

Subject: Sokka Fan Club

Hey there. ;) I joined your Sokka's Fan Club page on Facebook just now. Did you know there are 5,211 fans?

-Ty Lee

To: scarface

From: princessmanipulate

Subject: Facebook

I wanted to let you know that Sokka's Fan Club now has 5,212 fans, and Zuko's Fan Club only has 4,981 fans. Not even _dad_ is a fan.

Ha ha.

-Azula

To: earthangel

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FRIENDBEST.

Happy birthday, Toph. Hope you can enjoy it! :)

-Katara

To: earthangel

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: Happy Birthday

Sweet, your _16_! Get it? :D

-Sokka

P.S. I'll give you my key next period. I want you to have it even though you can break into my house.

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: (no subject)

I can email anyone I want to.

-Katara

**Toph's Facebook Page:**

Zuko: happy b-day :)

Suki: Happy birthday, Toph.

Azula: have a pleasant celebration. At least try to.

Tye Lee: OMGOSH happy birthday! ! ! ! :D

Mai: what they said

Jet: ur pawty won't be amaazing if i not there, so when i walk in teh door u shuld bow down and kisss mah shooz ;) and katra shuld come wit me!1!11

Sokka: happy birthday, Toph! :)

Yue: have a happy birthday Toph!

Katara: Enjoy.

Haru: Happy Birthday! :)

**Katara's Facebook Page:**

Katara: Gloom and despair X|

18 Comments:

Suki: Aang still hasn't talked to you? ):

Katara: no

Yue: don't despair! Aang will be back before you know it (:

Toph: when he gets back I'll murder him for you. :|

Katara: sure he will, Yue. and please don't, Toph.

Ty Lee: poor Katara! )':

Mai: there IS a possibility he lost his phone, and maybe there was a storm at the beach and his computer shut down?

Azula: there's also a possibility Aang found another girl and is spending so much time with her he's ignoring Katara

Ty Lee: AZULA! how could you say that?

Sokka: Katara, you don't need to cry over Aang. he'll be back soon and you'll forget all about him completely ignoring you for two days :)

Zuko: sokka I don't think that's helping her. :P

Katara. ._.

Jet: cry in my manly arms katra! u no u wunt two

Toph: Jet, do you even know how to spell her _name_ correctly?

Katara: guys just leave me alone. I know Aang isn't talking to me and I'm over it already. so stop trying to make me feel better. and Jet; get a dictionary.

Toph: :/

Ty Lee: ):

Suki: ):

Haru: I'm sorry, Katara. :(

To: earthangel, twinkletoes, meatandsarcasmguy, greenwarriorgirl, scarface,princessmanipulate, pinkpompom, daggerchic, moonspirit, jet, prettyboyharu, and more.

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: (Re) Party time!

Toph's Sweet 16 is tonight at nine, my house. This is just a reminder. Bring a gift or no entry.

-Katara

To: sassywatergoddess

From: earthangel

Subject: NO CRYIN.

Katara, you need to cheer up. I know you're still depressed about Aang, but I think you're just overacting. Aang will come back today and when you see him he'll probably be begging for your forgiveness, telling you he loves you, and all that sissy stuff you and I both know Aang'll do.

Just relax and SMILE! Have a fun time at my party!

I'll be over there a couple hours early.

-Toph

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: earthangel

Subject: Did you know...

there's a Sokka's Fan Club on Facebook? XD

I joined it. :)

-Toph

P.S. Momo's Fan Club has six more people then you.

Wait...

Seven. ;)

To: twinkletoes

From: earthangel

Subject: WHAT THE FREAKING KRAP?

Where are you, arrow head? Katara has been freaking out because you won't answer any of her phone calls, reply to her texts, or reply to any of her emails. If you're trying to get her to break up with you then I'll tell you right now it's working.

Yeah, I know, it's not a big deal, but this is Katara. She's in LOVE with you. LOOOOOVE.

Also, I'm going to murder you if you miss my party.

-Toph

To: jet

From: earthangel

Subject: Birthday Gift I Want

For my Birthday gift I want you to buy yourself a dictionary.

And stop spelling Katara's name as "katra"!

You're really starting to get on my nerves, smartbutt.

-Toph

P.S. By the way, everyone that's a fan of Jet's Fan Club is either a girl or our Science Teacher, Professor Bumi. :P

To: twinkletoes

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: (no subject)

TALK

-Katara

To: twinkletoes

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: My Sister Deserves Better

Hey, man, what are you playing at? You and I are friends, but you're completely ignoring my sister! And you're her _boyfriend_!

-Sokka

To: twinkletoes

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: (no subject)

TO

-Katara

To: daggerchic

From: princessmanipulate

Subject: Zuko's Fan Club

Did you seriously join Zuko's Fan Club? :|

-Azula

To: princessmanipulate

From: daggerchic

Subject: Zuko's Fan Club

Yes. :| He's my boyfriend.

-Mai

To: twinkletoes

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: (no subject)

ME.

-Katara

**Friday 6:13 pm**

**Missed Call From: Katara**

_"Hey, you've reached Aang! I'm not here right now so leave a message."_

**BEEP!**

**"**Aang, I need to tell you something important, but I want to tell you in person._Hopefully_ you'll be at Toph's party, so I'll tell you there."

**Friday 6:59**

**Missed Call From: Aang  
**

_"You've reached gloom and despair. Leave a message and I'll ACTUALLY call you BACK. Unless you're Jet."  
_

**BEEP!**

"Katara, it's Aang. There's something important I need to tell you too. I'll see you at the party."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! :) It's fun writing this story, and the fact that you guys enjoy it make it a lot more fun.

Also, I ended this with a cliffhanger because... I'm awesome! ^_^ Muahaha!


	3. Chapter 3 Awesome

Subject: Title Goes Here

Avatar: The Last Airbender

by Katara7

* * *

Chapter 3 Awesome

Saturday

* * *

**Toph's Facebook Page:**

Toph: best sweet 16 ever. :) the presents were unbearably awesome. and since you guys are all dying to know, I had a freakin great time. I have to apologize for arriving an hour late, tho.

Zuko: That's overwhelmingly awesome news, Toph. I hope my gift was relevant to your interests.

Toph: yes, the new green Wii remote was defiantly relevant. in an awesome way. XD

Sokka: BEST PARTY EVER :) did birthday girl enjoy my awesome present?

Toph: Oh _yes_ she did. awesomely. :)

Haru: I'm glad you had an awesome birthday party, Toph! :)

Yue: That was so much FUN! and awesome! I know I didn't get you a real present, but I did bake the double chocolate strawberry cake for you, and I saw you eating a lot of it, so I take it you liked it?

Toph: Thanks Haru for the iTunes gift card. And thanks Yue for the cake; I liked it very much. They were both awesome presents.

Azula: I only enjoyed it when the "disaster" happened. XD That was awesome.

Ty Lee: The disaster was NOT awesome. :(

Suki: I can't believe you, Azula. Not awesome at all. :|

Toph: Azula, the Root Beer T shirt was awesome, Ty Lee, the music CD was awesome, Suki, The Birds was an awesome movie you bought me and we watched.

Toph: Wait, what's this disaster?

Zuko: You mean you didn't see it? :\

Toph: Well, I _was_ an hour late.

Zuko: Ah.

Jet: it wuldn't hav been a gud pawty if i not there. haha lolz rofl! yeah the disater wusn't a disater too me! HARDY HAR HAR!1

Toph: Jet, when were _you_ at my party? I didn't see you. And seriously, what are you guys talking about?

To: sassywatergoddess

From: earthangel

Subject: Where were you?

Katara, where the **H E C K** were you? I can't _believe_ you missed my party, and it was at _YOUR_ HOUSE!

I'm going to murder you, you know. _And_ twinkletoes. Neither of you guys were there!

Or did Aang not come back, and so you were too depressed to come? :\

-Toph

To: earthangel

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: (no subject)

Are you _really_ accusing me of not coming to your party? _YOU_ were an hour _LATE_. **TO YOUR OWN BIRTHDAY.**

_I was there._

But then I left.

I'm in a very bad mood, Toph, I don't need your stupid death threats.

-Katara

To: sassywatergoddess

From: earthangel

Subject: GEEZ

First of all, if it's my party, I can come whenever I want to.

Second of all, why did you leave?

And last but not least, why are you in a bad mood?

-Toph

P.S. Tell me what happened, Katara. Everyone's talking about the "disaster" and I have no idea what that is.

To: earthangel

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: FINE, I'LL TELL YOU

Even though I hate it and it was stupid and messed up and horrible, I'll tell you what the disaster was, and why I freakin left. :|

It all started a couple minutes after 6:00. My dad had just left for the movies and Suki and Yue showed up because we wanted to get ready for your party together. I thought you would show up too, because you told me you'd be here a few hours early, but you didn't.

Anyway, I was depressed as we were picking out our outfits, so they tried cheering me up, etc etc. Then my phone beeped and it said I had a missed call... from Aang.

That was when I _really_ started feeling like crud. Aang had finally called me back, and guess what he had said?

"There's something important I need to tell you. I'll see you at the party."

That's all. Nothing else. Nada. Zilch.

Feeling like even more crud, I tried to look on the bright side. Aang was coming back! But... I don't know, I guess I let my anger take control over me, and I was seriously so mad at him. I was planning to... to tell him something that I knew would break his, and _my_, heart.

Suki and Yue told me to calm down and everything will be fine, and then continued getting ready like nothing had ever happened. They made me wear my sleeveless purple dress with my hair down and a pink flower clip in it.

Then we set up the party in the backyard with Sokka's help, blah blah blah, and finally it was 9:00.

Everyone arrived. Everyone was there, having a great time. But what was I doing? I was sitting on a chair, glaring at the fence door, waiting for my dumb boy friend to show up.

And then Jet walked in.

After that...

UGH!

I can't say it. _Or_ type it. I was so angry and I... I was stupid! I was jealous of a girl Aang had been hanging out with that _didn't even exist_! I was angry at him for not emailing me or calling me back!

Long story short:

I kissed Jet, Aang walked in right on us, we got into a very nasty fight (no fists), we broke up, Jet and Aang fought (with fists), Aang left, Jet left, and I left. My own house.

ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? BECAUSE I AM NOT. I SCREWED UP MY LIFE. AND YOU KNOW WHAT AANG WAS TELLING ME? HE HAD ACCIDENTALLY LEFT HIS CELL PHONE AT HIS HOUSE, AND HE DIDN'T BRING HIS LAPTOP. HE WAS CALLING ME FROM HIS DAD'S PHONE ON MONDAY, TUESDAY, AND WEDNESDAY, WHICH MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEARED WEDNESDAY NIGHT. HIM AND HIS DAD HAD A GREAT TIME. HE DIDN'T EVEN MEET A STUPID GIRL.

-Katara

To: twinkletoes

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: Katara

Aang, I gotta let you know, Katara didn't kiss Jet because she _liked_ him. Trust me.

I think she was just really depressed that her boyfriend, the guy she loves, the kid that she's always talking about, that dude who always makes her blush, didn't talk to her for two days. I'm not blaming this on you, because I heard you say that you left your cell phone and your dad lost his, but I'm just saying... you could have borrowed a cell phone from somebody else, or used one of those pay phones.

I think you should try talking to her.

-Sokka

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: earthangel

Subject: How come...

you didn't tell me what happened with Katara and Aang when I arrived to the party?

-Toph

To: sassywatergoddess

From: jet

Subject: HARDY HAR HAR

hey gud looking. i hav black eye and bludy lip frum kicking aand's butt, but it dont matter cuz dats wut i do for mah ladyz. LOL

-Jet

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: twinkletoes

Subject: Katara

WHAT? She didn't really kiss Jet because she liked him? She did it just because she was _depressed_ ? ! ? !

I knew she would be disappointed that I hadn't called her, but I didn't know she would be depressed and mad at me. And I didn't know I'd walk in to find her kissing Jet!

UGH! I feel like such an idiot right now! I broke up with Katara because I thought she was cheating on me with Jet.

Sokka, what do I do? I can't talk to her, it would just end up in more yelling!

I SCREWED UP.

BADLY.

-Aang

P.S. My dad and I had rented a private part of the beach. There was nobody else, and I didn't see any pay phones.

To: earthangel

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: I'm sorry...

I didn't want to spoil your fun. :( Especially on your birthday.

-Sokka

To: twinkletoes

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: Katara

I'll try talking to her for you, but you should still at least give her a call or an email. :/

Sorry, dude.

-Sokka

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: earthangel

SubjectL Oh...

Thanks, I guess.

Katara is in a really bad mood. I want to do something nice for her. Ask her what will cheer her up.

-Toph

To: earthangel

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: Cheer Up Katara

Will do. :~)

-Sokka

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: twinkletoes

Subject: Katara

Thanks, Sokka. :/

-Aang

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: earthangel

Subject: Cheer Up Katara

Thanks, Sokka. :)

-Toph


	4. Chapter 4 Ice Cream

Subject: Title Goes Here

Avatar: The Last Airbender

by Katara7

* * *

Chapter 4 Ice Cream

Monday

* * *

To: sassywatergoddess

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: Aang

Katara, why did you and Aang break up? This whole thing was just a big misunderstanding. How would YOU feel if you walked in on your boyfriend kissing another girl? Now if I walked in on Toph kissing, I don't know, _Haru_, I'd be pretty mad.

You do know that Aang left his cell phone at his house. right? He wasn't ignoring you.

I think you should talk to him.

-Sokka

P.S. Is there anything that would make you feel better?

To: twinkletoes

From: earthangel

Subject: (no subject)

I can't believe you guys! You and Katara broke up over _nothing_! She was kissing Jet because girls get mixed feelings when their boyfriends don't call them back within five minutes. :P Just talk with her and makeup already.

-Toph

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: Aang

Sokka, I know you're trying to help, but please just let me deal with this on my OWN.

-Katara

P.S. Chocolate ice cream. :|

To: earthangel

From: twinkletoes

Subject: (no subject)

Sokka already told me why Katara kissed Jet. :P

Toph, you don't understand. I just _can't_ talk to Katara.

It's more complicated then that. ._.

-Aang

To: earthangel

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: Cheer Up Katara

Chocolate ice cream! Chocolate ICE CREAM!

-Sokka

To: sassywatergoddess

From: earthangel

Subject: Ditch School

Katara.

School= not important.

You= are a mess!

You= need ice cream. _Chocolate_ ice cream.

So= after lunch, meet me in the gym and let's get the heck outta here!

Your best friend,

-Toph

To: earthangel

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: Ditch School

Fine.

My dad's at work and we have chocolate ice cream in the freezer.

Let's lock ourselves in my bedroom, eat ice cream, and after complaining and crying to you about Aang, you'll say "You don't need a man in your life to make you happy", and we'll do makeovers and play video games. And eat more ice cream.

-Katara

To: sassywatergoddess

From: earthangel

Subject: Ditch School

That sounds about right.

Minis the makeovers.

-Toph

To: greenwarriorgirl

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: Box of Junk

Uh, Suki, you never returned my stuff to me at Toph's party.

-Sokka

To: sassywatergoddess

From: jet

Subject: first date

after skool im gonna take you two the movies fore our first date az a couple. ;)

-Jet

**Monday 10:34 am  
**

**Incoming Text From: Jet**

_katra, i'll pick u up at seven and we'll go c Metal Man 2. c ya_

_-Jet_

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: greenwarriorgirl

Subject: Box of Junk

You mean you don't remember?

I walked up to you with the box and said "Here you go" but you were too busy making out with Toph. :|

-Suki

P.S. BTW, I threw it in the garbage truck so you don't have to worry about it anymore.

To: twinkletoes

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: Aang, Seriously Dude

Have you called Katara yet?

DO IT.

-Sokka

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: twinkletoes

Subject: Sokka, Seriously

I'll do it during lunch. ._. If she picks up then it'll just end badly.

-Aang

To: greenwarriorgirl

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: Box of Junk

WHAT? YOU THREW IT AWAY ? !

Suki, that had my old cell and my D.S game in it! _WHY_ did you throw it away? ! ? !

-Sokka

**Monday 12:32 pm  
**

**Missed Call From: Jet  
**

_"You've reached gloom and despair. Leave a message and I'll ACTUALLY call you BACK. Unless you're Jet."  
_

**BEEP!**

"Heeey Katara, babe, sweetie. About that movie; let's make it at nine, kay doll?"

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: greenwarriorgirl

Subject: Box of Junk

Because _YOU_ left it at my house, making it my property.

-Suki

**Monday 12:34 pm  
**

**Missed Call From: Aang**

_"You've reached gloom and despair. Leave a message and I'll ACTUALLY call you BACK. Unless you're Jet."_

**BEEP!**

"Katara, I... I think we should talk... um, do you want to go for ice cream after school? I know your favorite is chocolate... uh, okay, bye."

**Monday 12:39**** pm**

**Missed Call From: Aang**

_"Hello, you've reached I'm-A-Mess Katara. Leave a message and I'll ACTUALLY call you BACK, unless you're Aang or Jet."_

**BEEP!**

"Katara, _please_. We need to talk. This is just a big misunderstanding.**"**

**Monday 12:42 pm**

**Missed Call From: Aang**

_"Hello, you've reached I-Ignore-Guys Katara.__ Leave a message and I might call you back, unless of course you're a guy named Aang."_

**BEEP!**

"How would YOU feel if you walked in on me kissing _Azula_? Please call me back!"

**Monday 12:47 pm**

**Missed Call From: Aang**

_"Hello, you've reached Go-Away Katara. Leave a message and you'll get a message back, unless you're shorter then me and you have a stupid blue arrow tattoo and stormy grey eyes!"_

**BEEP!**

"Are you trying to get revenge of when I didn't call _you_ back? Just in case you didn't hear me the first time, I LEFT MY CELL PHONE AT HOME!"

**Monday 12:45 pm**

**Missed Call From: Aang**

_"Don't you DARE yell at me, Aang! STOP CALLING ME!"_

**BEEP!**

"I didn't YELL AT YOU!"

**Monday 12:50 pm**

**Incoming Call From: Aang**

"Aang, so-help-me I will light your hair on FIRE if you don't stop CALLING and YELLING AT ME!"

"YOU are the one yelling at ME, Katara! I'm calling because I want us to get back TOGETHER!"

"YOU'RE yelling at me too! And newsflash: I DO NOT WANT TO GET BACK TOGETHER WITH YOU."

"WHY? What did I do? You were the one kissing another guy, not me! It's NOT MY FAULT I didn't call you back! I LOST MY PHONE! You don't have ANY reason to be mad at me-"

"OH YEAH? YOU YELLING AT ME IS MAKING ME MAD!"

"I just KNEW this would end up in YELLING!"

"WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID YOU EXPECT ME TO SUDDENLY SAY I'M SORRY AND I WAS STUPID FOR KISSING JET?"

"...Katara, a-are you crying?"

"YES!"

"..."

"N-now bEF-fore this G-GETS ot of ha-a-and... STOP. CALLING. ME."

oOoOo

It was about one o'clock in the afternoon. Katara and Toph, High school best friends, were at Katara's house in her bedroom, both holding two plastic bowls filled to the top with chocolate ice cream. Katara was on her bed, ranting and crying her eyes out, and spooning large spoon-fulls of ice cream into her mouth, while Toph was sitting on the purple bean bag chair and sucking on her silver spoon, frowning with concern and listening carefully.

After Katara finished speaking, she took a deep breath and wiped her tears away.

Toph set her plastic bowl on the ground and crossed her arms.

"You know, not only is yelling at a girl right after you break up with her _mean_, but it's just downright _rude_ yelling at a lady. Did twinkletoes get the manners knocked out of him when he was fighting with Jet?"

Katara glared darkly at the cell phone in her ice-cream-bowl-free hand.

"I know! Instead of talking calmly and seriously and taking it like a man, he yells at me." The girl threw the phone on her pillow and huffed.

"We all know Arrow Head is girly deep down inside. I don't know if it's actually _possible_ for him to 'take it like a man.'" Toph said, picking her bowl back up and gorging the ice cream into her mouth.

They ate their ice cream in silence for a few seconds before Katara glanced at her friend, a sad expression on her face.

"But, do you think... maybe Aang and I are just being stubborn and letting our anger and hurt feelings get in the way of our love for each other?"

Toph raised her eyebrow.

"Well, at first I thought you guys were just being stupid, but... when you guys tried talking, you ended up _yelling_. Does that really sound like you guys love each other?"

Katara felt tears forming back into her eyes, and she sniffled a little bit.

"I didn't mean you guys _don't_ love each other!" Toph said quickly, sensing the water works coming on. "I'm just saying... maybe you two should just take a break, until the whole situation calms down."

Suddenly Katara's cell phone rang, and they stared at it. Slowly and fearfully, Katara picked it up, and then relaxed.

"It's Jet." she replied boringly.

"What's he want?"

"Ever since your party he won't leave me alone," Katara complained. "He keeps calling me and emailing me and trying to get me to go on a date with him."

Toph rolled her eyes.

"Boys can be so annoying. Even Sokka bugs me every so often."

Cue awkward silence.

As the phone stopped ringing, Toph smirked at her best friend.

"Do you want to play some video games now?"

"Bring it on."

oOoOo

**Monday 4:13 pm**

**Missed Call From: Sokka**

_"This is Katara- and this is Toph! __We__'re busy playing video games and eating ice cream- and we're NOT thinking about guys_- _so leave a message! Actually, I'm thinking about Sokka."_

**BEEP!**

"Katara, where are you? School is over and I've been searching every where for you so I can drive you home. Guess you'll have to walk. Tell Toph I'm thinking about her too!"**

* * *

**

A/N: Ah, Kataangst! D: Quick! Run! Hide! Take cover! Call your doctor! Get a transplant for a new brain!

...

OR you can review and wait for the next chapter. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5 Slumber Party

Subject: Title Goes Here

Avatar: The Last Airbender

by Katara7

* * *

Chapter 5 Slumber Party

Tuesday

* * *

To: twinkletoes

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: Not Over...Just A Break

Aang, I think there's been enough said between us. I just want to say one last thing: I need a break right now...from boys. I love you but there's too much yelling going on through my head right now, coming from your mouth, and I just can't take it.

I'm sorry.

-Katara

To: earthangel, greenwarriorgirl, moonspirit, princessmanipulate, pinkpompom, daggerchic

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: Slumber Party?

hey girls. I need some serious girl bonding time. Anyone for a SLEEPOVER?

When: this Friday after school

Where: who's house?

Supplying the junk food: I'll bring the snacks

Bringing the movie: anyone wanna choose the movie?

email back s0on!

-Katara

To: greenwarriorgirl

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: Box Of Junk

Since when does forgetting my stuff at your house make it yours? ! What's the real reason you threw it away, Suki?

-Sokka

To: earthangel

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: Earth Rumble 6 - Wrestling

I got two tickets for Earth Rumble 6 tomorrow night. You and me, kid.

-Sokka

To: scarface

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: Thanks

Thanks for the wrestling tickets, Zuko. :) Sure you don't wanna sneak in and tag along?

-Sokka

**Katara's Facebook Page:**

Katara is _single_.

7 Comments:

Ty Lee: OMGosh! Did you and Aang officially break up? ):

Sokka: ): I'm here for you, sis.

Yue: DISLIKE!

Katara: I'm taking a break from...romantic relationships.

Zuko: ):

Jet: ahaaa ha ha katra come on babby u now u wuntt meh ;)

Toph: JET. SPELL HER NAME RIGHT, OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.

To: sassywatergoddess

From: twinkletoes

Subject: RE: Not Over...Just A Break

Oh. Okay. Well then, I guess, we're just friends...

-Aang

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: earthangel

Subject: Earth Rumble 6 - Wrestling

BOOYAH! Can't wait for tomorrow! :) I'll bring the cactus juice.

-Toph

To: sassywatergoddess, greenwarriorgirl, moonspirit, princessmanipulate, pinkpompom, daggerchic

From: earthangel

Subject: RE: Slumber Party?

Let's have it at my house. I have a home theater.

-Toph

**Tuesday 11:51 am**

**Incoming Text From: Toph**

_aang, don't worry about you and katara. girls just need some time to think boyfriend problems through. trust me, she's still totally in love with you. on the inside._

_-Toph_

To: earthangel, sassywatergoddess, greenwarriorgirl, pinkpompom, princessmanipulate, daggerchic

From: moonspirit

Subject: RE: Re: Slumber Party?

I'll pick the movie. :)

-Yue

**Tuesday 12:06 pm**

**Incoming Text From: Aang**

_toph, are you sure? it didn't sound like she loved me when she was yelling at me through the phone. thanks anyway._

_-Aang_

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: greenwarriorgirl

Subject: RE: Box Of Junk

Since I said so.

And OH MY GOSH. Sokka, you are SO oblivious! You really don't know the reason that I'm mad at you? ? !

-Suki

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: scarface

Subject: RE: Thanks

No prob, man. And no thanks, Mai's coming over tomorrow, and she doesn't like wrestling. I knew you and Toph LOVE it, so that's why I gave you the tickets.

-Zuko

**Tuesday 1:19 pm**

**Missed Call From: Jet**

_"It's Katara. Leave a message."_

**BEEP!**

"So, baby, I came to your house last night to pick you up for our date, but Sokka beat me up and told me to get lost. Are you trying to tell me you don't wanna go out with me?"

To: earthangel

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: JET

OH. MY. GOSH!

Jet just left a message and asked me if me sending Sokka to beat him up means I'm trying to give him the message I don't want to date him.

HOW _STUPID_ IS THAT GUY?

I can't BELIEVE I ever went out with him.

Toph, can you please "do something" about this for me? Normally I wouldn't ask anyone to beat up anyone else, but Jet is driving me crazy. :P

Ugh, and with the whole "taking a break from Aang" thing going on, I am just not in the mood for him.

Forever sulking in despair,

-Katara

**Sokka's Facebook Page:**

Sokka: Wrestling tomorrow night with the girlfriend. :)

5 Comments:

Haru: you're wrestling with your girlfriend? o.O

Suki: dislike.

Sokka: NO! Toph and I are going to a wrestling match! o.o

Katara: -facepalm- Sokka, be more specific. :P

Sokka: NEVER!

To: greenwarriorgirl

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: Me? Oblivious?

No! I have NO idea why you're mad at me! :|

-Sokka

To: sassywatergoddess

From: earthangel

Subject: RE: JET

Wow. That guy is an idiot.

No need to worry, I'll take care of that problem.

What are best friends for?

-Toph

P.S. NO! NO MORE SULKING! Just forgot about Aang, and get your mind back on swim team, homework, and the slumber party Friday!

**Aang's Facebook Page:**

Aang: I am such an idiot. -_-

27 Comments:

Toph: Not as much as Jet is.

Sokka: I agree with Toph.

Jet: hey!

Zuko: Come on, Aang, this'll all be over before you know it. :(

Azula: yeah right!

Zuko: shut up

Azula: make me!

Aang: Guys? :|

Zuko: sorry, dude.

Katara: ...

Ty Lee: You guys were SOoOoOo perfect for each other! ): ): ):

Yue: Yeah, don't let one little fight ruin your relationship.

Aang: I tried not too, but I think it's too late.

Sokka: It's never too late. Go to her! Sweep her off her feet!

Zuko: Yeah, and like, makeout with her or something! That always solves problems between me and Mai.

Sokka: If you makeout with her, I'll kill you. :|

Katara: Sokka!

Sokka: Come on, admit it, Katara- you still love Aang.

Mai: Stop being stubborn and just make up already. :P

Ty Lee: Everyone knows you guys still have feeling for each other.

Suki: Please, guys, seeing you two in pain isn't fun for the friends that love you.

Jet: ooh! ooh! i love katra! :D

Katara: WILL EVERYONE JUST STOP IT? ! ? AANG AND I ARE NOT TOGETHER, WE ARE NOT GOING TO MAKE UP! THIS RELATIONSHIP IS OVER FOR _GOOD_. LEAVE US ALONE! ! ! !

Toph: ...

Sokka: ...

Zuko: ...

Aang: I told yall it was too late. :l

**Tuesday 6:32 pm**

**Missed Call From: Aang**

_"It's Katara. Leave a message."_

**BEEP!**

"I think the whole friendship thing isn't going to work."

**Tuesday 6:34 pm**

**Missed Call From: Katara**

_"Hey, You've reached Aang! I'm not here right now so leave a message."_

**BEEP!**

"I agree."

* * *

A/N: CAN THIS BE TRUE? I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING? HO SNAP!

I'm SOoOoOoOoOoO SO SO sorry guys. It's been a million YEARS since the last update. I feel horrible! D: Especially when this chapter is filled with Kataangst! XD;

Anyway, I'm dedicating this chapter to Mithendial, because he was a faithful reader that never gave up on this story... or something. XD

Thank you everyone for all the WONDERFUL reviews! :D I'm having such a fun time writing this story, and I really love writing Jet. XD

UNTIL NEXT TIME! :D Which is hopefully very soon!


	6. Chapter 6 Earth Rumble 6

Subject: Title Goes Here

Avatar: The Last Airbender

by Katara7

* * *

Chapter 5 Earth Rumble 6

Wednesday

* * *

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: earthangel

Subject: I can't wait!

I'm so excited for the wrestling match! :) I already bought the cactus juice. what time are you picking me up?

-Toph

To: sassywatergoddess

From: earthangel

Subject: The deed is done

I beat up Jet yesterday after school. :P Man, that guy is NOT as tough as you'd think. Hasn't Aang and Sokka kicked his butt already, too?

I'm sad about you and Aang, but -sigh- relationships come and go.

But anywho I'm EXCITED because Sokka is taking me to Earth Rumble 6 today! Can you believe how awesome your brother/my boyfriend is? :D

Woah... You know, if I were in your situation, I'd probably resent that comment.

Sorry Kat. :/

Hope you feel better soon! I'd hang out with u after school, but I'm gonna be with Sokka. ):

-Toph

P.S. YOU BETTER NOT BE SULKING! BAD GIRL! NO NO NO!

**Ty Lee's Facebook Page:**

Ty Lee: PARTY at my house tomorrow night! :D Everyone's invited!

7 Comments:

Toph: ... I'm bringing the cactus. :)

Zuko: Didn't we have a party last week?

Ty Lee: yes, but that was for Toph's birthday. this one is just for fun! :D

Zuko: -sigh-

Ty Lee: :l

Suki: I'll be there, Ty Lee.

Ty Lee: Yay!

To: sassywatergoddess

From: jet

Subject: Ty lee's party

okay katra, i get it know. u dont like me. fine. (IMPLAWSIBLE! OUTRAGEST!)

but ty lee's having a party tomorrow and i want u to be my date. :D

why? because aang broke up wit u, an u dont have a date now. come on katra, why dont u like the jet? :) hez hawt and smooth an extreemly gud lookin!

i hawt, no?

just say yes! ;)

-jet

To: earthangel

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: I don't think he got the message.

Thankyouverymuch, Toph. You're a good friend. And I'm happy that you and Sokka are so happy together, but-

I don't think Jet got the message.

He just emailed me asking if I wanted to go to Ty Lee's party as his date.

I NEED HELP, TOPH. NAO.

I was stupid and stubborn and DUMB. I never meant to kiss Jet! UGH! I still love Aang, I LOVE him, and I miss him so much! I'm actually CRYING! RIGHT NOW! In the middle of Math class! ! !

I feel HORRIBLE!

What am I supposed to do?

-Katara

NO. I WILL SULK IF I WANNA SULK. JUST WATCH ME, DANG IT.

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: greenwarriorgirl

Subject: Okay.

I'll tell you why I'm so mad at you, even thought the reason is RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU.

It all started two months ago, when you told me you weren't in love with me. Then you _bing, bang, boom_ BROKE UP with me and then right after that HOOKED UP with TOPH.

I hate you, Sokka! It's all your fault I cry every night, and beg for my feelings for you to just vanish! I don't want to be in love with someone that doesn't love me, but I can't help it! I DO love you. You're handsome, smart, funny, and you're a wonderful guy. So I have a question...

Why? WHY did you break my heart? What about all those times when you held my hand, or kissed me, or told me you loved me? Doesn't that mean ANYTHING to you?

-Suki

To: earthangel

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: RE: I can't wait!

I'll be picking you up at five. :)

-Sokka

To: greenwarriorgirl

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: ...

Gee, Suki, I'm so sorry. I had no idea.

I didn't mean to break your heart. I wanted to let you know for a while, but I couldn't find the motivation to break it to you...

Suki, of course those things mean a lot to me. I did love you, and I still do, but just as a friend.

I'm so sorry. I really am. :/

-Sokka

To: twinkletoes

From: jet

Subject: Ty lee's party LOL

hey aang just wanted u to now that katra's going to Ty lee's party as MY date! aha!1! :D

she don't like u no more cause she in lOve wiff me!

HAR HAR YES!

-jet

To: jet

From: twinkletoes

Subject: I don't care,

So leave me alone.

-Aang

To: princessmanipulate

From: pinkpompom

Subject: O.M.G.

Azula, this is just HORRIBLE! I saw Aang in the hallway talking with On Ji, and when I passed by, I heard On Ji saying-

"So, you'll be picking me up for Ty Lee's party, then?"

That's sooo MEAN! Isn't taking a girl to a party RIGHT AFTER you break up with your girlfriend against the rules? ! ? ?

Whatever you do, DON'T tell Katara!

-Ty Lee

To: earthangel

From: princessmanipulate

Subject: You'll never believe what Ty Lee told me just now. :)

Hello, bestfriendofkatara! I just heard some _interesting_ news about the whole Aang/Katara thing, and I saw it my duty to make sure Katara's closest associate knows of this.

Ty Lee told me that Aang and On Ji are dating. Shocking, isn't it?

TTFN!

-Azula

To: sassywatergoddess

From: earthangel

Subject: Oh. Goodness. No.

1. Your welcome. I _am_ a good friend. 2. Thank you, so am I.

3. You have GOT to be kidding me? ? ?

4. He asked you to be his date AGAIN for ANOTHER PARTY even though we've kicked his butt THREE TIMES? ! ?

5. Yes, Katara. Everyone knows you need _help_.

6. Well, well, well. You never meant to kiss Jet, you still love Aang, and you miss him. WHAT a surprise. :l

7. Crying in Math? Honey, _EVERYONE_ cries in that class. 8. Okay, I'll stop being sarcastic. Katara, I'm sorry, girl. ): You freakin don't deserve this! You and Aang should be laughing and hugging and kissing right now! Not fighting!

9. Ugh. This drama is killing me.

10. I don't know what you're supposed to do, but, Kat, I just read some shocking news. . . .

Even though you DON'T deserve this kind of torture, especially with what you're going through, but you DO deserve to know...

... On Ji is Aang's girlfriend. :x They're going to the party together.

Azula told me, and Ty Lee told her.

...

-Toph

P.S. OKAY, FINE. NOW YOU HAVE A BETTER REASON TO SULK. JUST DON'T FLOOD THE SCHOOl, YA HEAR?

To: earthangel

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: . . .

So, Aang is going to the party with On Ji?

Fine.

Then I'm going to the party with Jet.

-Katara

P.S. FORGET SULKING. I'M _HAPPY_ THAT THE LITTLE RUNT HAS A NEW GIRLFRIEND. SMILES ALL AROUND!

To: jet

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: (no subject)

You know what, Jet?

Pick me up tomorrow at 7:00. We're going to Ty Lee's party together.

-Katara

**Wednesday 2:05 pm**

**Incoming Text From: Toph**

_wow, aang. you're just, wow. HOW COULD YOU? u broke Katara's heart, and you already have a new girlfriend? ? ? that's just low, ESPECIALLY for you. You're starting to tick me off, man._

_-Toph_

To: sassywatergoddess

From: earthangel

Subject: Say Wut?

WHAT? No, Kat! Don't stoop as low as Aang does! Besides, don't you hate Jet?

-Toph

P.S. YOU CAN'T FOOL ME. NO SMILES FOR YOU, YOU ARE A CRY-BABY MESS. NO SULKING AND NO SMILING. AND _good grief _NO _JET._

* * *

_Sokka,_

_Have you seen Aang lately? What's going on with him? ? He already has a new girlfriend; On Ji._

_-Toph_

_Toph,_

_WHAT? ? ! I am going to KILL that kid!_

_-Sokka_

_Sokka,_

_I know! ! Gosh, either Aang is completely over your sister, or he's so angry and stubborn he just wants to make her jealous. Which is just childish, if you ask me._

_-Toph_

_Toph,_

_I'm going to text him. Crumble up this note and eat it. THERE SHALT BE NO EVIDENCE!_

_-Sokka_

_Sokka,_

_okay. but I am NOT eating this._

_-Toph_

_Toph,_

_fine. I'll eat it._

_-Sokka_

* * *

**Wednesday 2:33**

**Incoming Text From: Sokka**

_aang. what is UP? ? Toph and I were passing notes, and she just told me On Ji is your girlfriend! That's really not like you. You doing okay? Man, Katara is going to FREAK, because, you know, she LoVeS you. Forget about what she put on Facebook, you and her aren't done for good. SWEEP HER OFF HER FEET! GO DO IT QUICKLY RUN HURRY GO GO GO!_

_-Sokka_

To: earthangel

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: I HATE JET! DIE DIE DIE!

Of COURSE I hate Jet. But I'm asjfklblagkjdkl still angry at Aang. AND I CAN STOOP AS LOW AS I WANNA. HA!

You know what, forgot it. Maybe I just shouldn't go to the party. I'll stay home, eat ice cream, watch stupid soap operas, and sulk.

NO WAIT! ME NO SULK! I'M HAPPY. HAPPY AS CAN BE. AANG AND ON JI TOTALLY DESERVE EACH OTHER AND **iwannashovethemdownmytoilet!**

I hope you and Sokka have a _splendid _time at Earth Rumble 6. I'm glad SOMEONE has a perfect relationship. I'd include Zuko and Mai, but they pretty much break up and then makeup five minutes later three times a week.

-Katara

P.S. I AM MASTER CRY-BABY. BOW DOWN TO MY AWESOMENESS. YES SULKING, YES SMILING, AND YES JET. I'LL BE STUBBORN IF I WANNA. AGAIN, HA!

**Toph's Facebook Page:**

Toph: Is school over yet? Sokka and I have a date at Earth Rumble 6, so, school, if you don't mind- HURRY UP!

4 Comments:

Zuko: You and him owe me big time. Tickets like that don't come cheap.

Sokka: But you got them for free online by winning a contest. o.O

Zuko: You're point?

Sokka: -sigh- ... How much do you want?

**Sokka's Facebook Page:**

Sokka: School is over! Earth Rumble 6, HERE WE COME!

_Toph_, _Zuko_, and _two others _like this.

* * *

A/N: Two updates in two days? I'M HAWTER THEN JET, BABY! 8D

And thanks to Mithendel, TotalDramaAvatar, and BlackStar001 for the reviews! Especially BlackStar001; thankyousoooomuch GAHH I'm blushing! -^^-

So, the plot thickens... There's another party? Aang gets a girlfriend? Katara really accepts Jet's offer? Tomorrow be Thursday. (woah... tomorrow actually is Thursday, in the story and real life. XD)

Anywho TTFN!

-Sevvy


	7. Chapter 7 A Big Apology

Subject: Title Goes Here

Avatar: The Last Airbender

By Katara7

* * *

Chapter 7 A BIG APOLOGY Part 1

Thursday

* * *

To: scarface

From: twinkletoes

Subject: Am I missing something?

Um, why does everyone think On Ji is my girlfriend? o.o I don't remember that happening.

-Aang

**Thursday 10:32 am**

**Incoming Text From: Aang**

_sokka, why did toph tell you on ji is my girlfriend? ? ? she's NOT. and katara doesn't love me. seriously, man. open your eyes. it's all gone. I screwed it up. and now, because of me, the girl I care about the most hates me and has a broken heart. if I was on that show The Biggest Loser, I would win, even if I weighed negative three hundred pounds. _

_-Aang_

**Thursday 10:35 am**

**Incoming Text From: Aang**

_toph, ON JI IS NOT MY GIRL FRIEND! who the heck came UP with that lie? ! ? !_

_-Aang_

**Aang's Facebook Page:**

Aang: Well, so far, this has been the worst week of my entire pathetic life.

19 Comments:

Katara: your life isn't pathetic.

Aang: no? try living it.

Katara: I've had a taste of what it feels like, thankyou.

Aang: yeah, sure you have.

Katara: yes, I HAVE.

Aang: uh huh.

Katara: u know what? i take that back. your life IS pathetic.

Toph: WILL U TWO SHUT THE HECK UP? BOTH of your lives are pathetic. GET OVER IT.

Zuko: toph. :l there's a better way to deal with things.

Toph: don't make me hurt you.

Zuko: ... were you born naturally stubborn?

Toph: why yes, thanks for asking.

Katara: TOPH. not helping.

Zuko: sorry, I don't think I'm ehelping either. :/

Katara: no, zuko, you're not "ehelping". ^.^ lol

Zuko: hmm. think I should get a dictionary?

Katara: yes. and while you're at it, get one for Jet. :)

Zuko: will do. :)

Aang: :|

To: twinkletoes

From: onjichic06

Subject: RE: Need A Ride

Thanks again Aang for giving me a ride to Ty Lee's party tonight. Ugh, I've had to walk to and from school every day since FRIDAY. :P and Ty Lee lives so stinking far.

But yeah, thank you. :) you're a good friend!

-On Ji

P.S. Why does everyone think we're together? o.o

To: twinkletoes

From: scarface

Subject: RE: Am I missing something?

No clue, man. Everyone's been saying you and her got together. :P You know how gossip goes.

So you two AREN'T together?

-Zuko

To: sassywatergoddess

From: scarface

Subject: (no subject)

Katara, I thought I should let you know, Aang emailed me and asked ME why everyone was saying On Ji was his girlfriend. So, I don't think they're actually dating.

I hope you're doing okay. :/ Probably not, but, it's the thought that counts, right? ^^

Forever wondering why Ty Lee throws so many parties,

-Zuko

To: scarface

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: . . . Oh. This is news to me.

I HATE GOSSIP. FOREVER AND EVER.

So they AREN'T together?

Ok. I think Aang cheats on me, he comes home, we fight, we break up, he breaks my heart, we yell at eachother over the phone, we fight, we decide to just be friends, then we decide to not be friends at all, then I find out he's dating On Ji, and that he's taking her to the party, and now I find out he ISN'T dating On Ji.

. . .

And now, I will push everything to the back of my mind because I don't want to think about it.

. . .

I think we're _all_ wondering why Ty Lee throws so many parties. XD lol.

Woah. I actually laughed, out loud.

Well, giggled, but still.

Thanks, Zuko. :) Really. I needed that.

-Katara

**Katara's Facebook Page:**

Katara: thanks Zuko. :) I appreciate it. and I actually am NOT feeling up to a party tonight. sry Ty Lee.

6 Comments:

Ty Lee: Aw, that's okay Kat. :/ can't wait for the slumber party tomorrow!

Zuko: no problem. :) I might stay home, too, sry Ty Lee. lots of homework. :P

Katara: me 2, thanks to our algebra teacher. :P wanna study together?

Zuko: sure. your house, tho, because my dad ate the last of all our junk food. xP

Katara: lol cool. :) gotta go! I think Ms. Hama saw my phone! ! :x

Aang: ...

To: earthangel

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: He's Not Dating On Ji

TOPH. TOPH. TOPH.

Zuko just told me that the On Ji/Aang thing was just gossip. Soooo, they never really were dating. . . .

AJHLKNFEKHKGHJLLK! ! !

. . .

1. I'm happy about this. Extremely. But then again, I'm angry. 2. I'm angry at Aang still, tho, for freaking yelling at me on the phone. And breaking my heart. And everything else. 3. My romantic life sucks right now.

BUT-

I'm trying not to focus on him. NO SULKING TODAY. I CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO NOT CRY.

So, about Jet; I am _N O T_ taking him to Ty Lee's party. o.o WHY did I even consider that? I just just shuddered, btw.

Instead Zuko's coming over and we're gonna do our algebra homework. not "as fun" as a party, but Zuko's been cheering me up, so smile smile smile. :)

It was all GOSSIP. You told me, Azula told you, and Ty Le told Azula... :|

OK. NOW I DON'T FEEL BAD ABOUT BLOWING OFF HER PARTY.

But for reals. Not thinking about it. :)

WHY did Ty Lee make that up? !

Well, she IS a big gossiper.

No thinking bout Aang today for THIS girl!

SOOOO, how was the Earth Rumble with Sokka? :)

Your BFF,

-Katara

**Thursday 1:06**

**Incoming Text From: Sokka**

_Aang, idk she told me that azula told her that ty lee said you guys were boyfriend/girlfriend. or something. guess it was just dumb gossip. come on dude, it's not all gone. trust me, no matter what Katara says, she loves you. she's keeping it on the inside. she thinks you don't love her anymore. It's because you and on ji are going to the party together, but she doesn't know that it was just gossip. I think. so now she's trying to get over you like you got over her, because she hates you and loves you at the same time. MAN I am GOOD at reading people! ... It helps that she was in the room right next to mine talking on the phone with Toph. so anywho, GO TO HER AND TELL HER THE TRUTH ABOUT YOU AND ON JI. You haven't screwed up until you've given up, and you CAN'T give up yet. YOU JUST CAN'T!_

_MAN. I should be a therapist or something. With a beard. Yeeeaaaahhh. THAT would be legit._

_-Sokka_

To: sassywatergoddess

From: earthangel

Subject: DRAMA SUCKS KRAP.

FOR THE RECORD, AZULA TOLD ME THIS, AND TY LEE TOLD HER.

1. Gosh, woman, be HAPPY ABOUT THIS. And btw, Aang texted me this morning about this, but I got it like two periods ago. Sry I didn't text you. Busy with, you know, school.

2. You yelled at him too, ya doof. Don't you think he's mad at you too? And YOU KNOW WHAT? IMMA GO PUNCH HIM FOR YELLING AT YOU.

3. Your romantic life sucks? SUCK IT UP, drama queen. YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE.

Pa-leese. You're gonna break down sobbing as soon as you get home. Trust me.

OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT GONNA TAKE JET TO THE PARTY. DUH.

Algebra homework, and Zuko. Double negative. Which makes a positive, I guess... WHATEVER.

And yes, Ty Lee is a big gossiper. Get with the times.

How was Earth Rumble 6? _Fantastic. Just perfect._

-Toph

* * *

_Sokka,_

_um, have you seen Toph? She's boiling. She literally BIT ME when I asked her for an extra pencil in Biology. Why's she so cranky? Did something happen at the wrestling match?_

_-Zuko_

_Zuko,_

_Well, she was probably hungry when you asked her for a pencil. Did you ever think of THAT? And yes, stuff happened at the match; people beat eachother up. DUH._

_-Sokka_

_Sokka,_

_Don't tell me, drama between you and Toph, too? ? ?_

_-Zuko_

_Zuko,_

_Hey have you ever noticed how blue the sky is?_

_-Sokka_

_Sokka,_

_:|_

_-Zuko_

_Zuko,_

_haha. I drew a mustache on your smiley face. _

_:{|_

_-Sokka_

* * *

**Suki's Facebook Page:**

Suki: Not at school today. Was at the hospital ALL LAST NIGHT with a BROKEN NOSE. Thanks a lot, you brat.

5 Comments:

Ty Lee: OMGosh r u okaaay? ? D:

Katara: how'd you break your nose? :( I hope you feel better!

Sokka: Hope you're doing okay. And no need to call names, Suki. :l

Mai: who's this brat?

Haru: That's terrible! :/ I hope your nose is okay.

To: earthangel

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: ...Can I Have My Car Back?

Toph. We need to talk. Stop blowing me off in class, and stop going cannibal on Zuko.

First of all, what you did was WAY out of proportion. It was a good thing the cashier called an ambulance, or Suki would have bled to death.

Okay, I admit, I care about her, but I care about you way more, and in a different way.

Just because she still loves me, doesn't mean I still love her. I love _you_, Toph.

-Sokka

P.S. Can I please have my car back? Katara and I had to walk to school today. And it was FAR.

* * *

A/N: FOR AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ THE A/N IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	8. Chapter 8 A Big Apology part 2

Subject: Title Goes Here

Avatar: The Last Airbender

By Katara7

* * *

Chapter 7 A BIG APOLOGY Part 2

Thursday (still)

* * *

_Toph,_

_Are you okay? Why have you been so moody today?_

_-Katara_

_Katara,_

_BECAUSE._

_-Toph_

_Toph,_

_OK, I know you're stubborn, but I'm your BEST FRIEND. So... TELL ME OR I'LL POKE YOU SUPER HARD AND I WON'T STOP TILL I KNOW WHY YOU'RE IN A BAD MOOD._

_-Katara_

_Katara,_

_the best friend card AND the super-poke card? You're a mean one, Katara. But FINE. If it means SO MUCH TO YOU, then I'll tell you._

_But not now. It's a long story and I think Mr. Zhao is watching us right now passing this notebook._

_I'M BLAMING YOU IF WE GET DETENTION._

_-Toph_

* * *

The bell rang suddenly, and noise burst through the hallways and inside the classrooms. Katara threw her textbook in her purple bag and stood up. She glanced over at Toph, who was chewing off the person sitting next to her, who had apparently and ever-so-gently told her that her left shoe was untied.

The brown-haired teenager sighed. _Poor person, _she thought. _Toph is just so... well, Toph._ But she loved her all the same.

"Can you at least give the people who are trying to be _nice_ to you a break?" she asked, as the two girls made their way down the crowded hall.

"No." Toph replied bluntly, blowing at her bangs.

"What's up, Toph? Did something happened between you and Sokka?"

Toph hated many things. _Many_, many things. But one thing she hated most was talking about her feelings, especially if they were _romance_-involved feelings. She wasn't the kind of girl that cried over a stupid soap opera. She didn't even watch soap operas.

The point is, she's not very good at expressing her feelings.

"Well, okay okay. Yesterday at earth rumble 6, it was great and all. But when we were driving home, we stopped at the corner store to grab a soda. And anyway, _Suki_ was there. And things got... kind of ugly."

Katara crinkled her eyebrows in concern.

"Ugly how?"

Toph, rubbing the back of her head and looking nervously at the floor, looked so... un-Toph.

_Weird_, Katara thought.

"To put it in a nutshell; Suki kissed Sokka, I kinda broke her nose, _Sokka_ got mad at me and helped Suki, I got mad at him, and then I snatched his keys and drove off with his car."

It was quiet. Okay, besides the fact that all around them people were shouting and laughing and talking and being teenagers.

And the first thing Katara said was,

"So _that's_ why Sokka and I had to walk to school today. _Toph_! It was _faaar!_"

"_Katara_!"

"Okay, okay, gosh..."

They turned the corner and continued, walking slowly to stall, to their next classes.

Katara put a strand of hair behind her ear and glanced, biting her lip, at the girl next to her.

"You really broke her nose?"

"I think so. There was a lot of blood when I left."

"That's horrible! Toph, she was at the hospital _all_ last night-"

"KATARA!"

"Hey, Suki's my friend! And I'm sorry for you about Sokka, I am, but what you did was-"

"Forget it! Just, don't talk to me."

And with that, Toph bolted.

"Toph!"

**Toph's Facebook Page:**

Toph: OH MY GOSH. Everyone is mad at me! I'm sorry I'm not perfect, guys, I have ANGER ISSUES. I'M FREAKIN SORRY!

6 Comments:

Zuko: Your apology has been **DENIED**.

Toph: SHUT THE KRAP UP OR I'LL KNAW YOUR ARM OFF.

Zuko: :P

Toph: Zuko. I am dead serious right now. This isn't funny.

Zuko: meh. :/ You okay?

Toph: NO.

* * *

School was over. Well, for the day, anyway. There was still tomorrow. And then next week. _And the next week._ _And the. . ._yeah okay you get it.

Sokka waved goodbye to his pals and then walked outside, the sunshine beating down on his smiling face. He glanced around the crowd of people running around the courtyard, breathing in the fresh Spring air.

And then he frowned.

His eyes filled with concern as he spotted a small dot walking across the far side of the courtyard.

_Toph._

He took off, walking fast in her direction. Ever since last night, she had stopped talking to him. The entire day, she _completely_ ignored him. And when Sokka continuously poked her over and over again (a notion he had taken from Katara), she punched his gut and then left, leaving him in immense pain.

It was stupid. After the wrestling match last night, Sokka and Toph drove to the corner store and were selecting sodas when suddenly Suki had appeared. It was quick. All too quick, that whenever Sokka replayed it in his mind, it just didn't make sense. Suki kissed him, Toph gasped, punched her face, and then blood was streaming out of Suki's nose. Sokka was in shock- _so much blood_. He ripped off his jacket and pressed it against her noes, trying to comfort her, and Toph demanded what he was doing. "She's _bleeding_!" Sokka rounded angrily on her. "Why did you punch her nose? !" And then his girlfriend was running out the door. Later, when rushing out to the ambulance, Sokka found out she had taken his car.

"Toph,"

Sokka had finally caught up to his girlfriend, who was walking down the sidewalk. She turned around and glared.

_She looks so beautiful,_the boy couldn't help thinking. She looked just like she did everyday- long dark hair, that reached the bottom of her back, bangs that hid her eyes (not good enough, so that Sokka saw parts of the murky green-ness), a T shirt, cargo capris, and huge tennis shoes. She was short. Very short, especially for a 15 year old.

_She's perfect._

"_What_?" The girl asked, her voice cold as ice.

Sokka couldn't help but smile. She was so cute when she's stubborn.

"Why are you _smiling_? !" She glared at him, angrier then before (if that was possible).

* * *

To: greenwarriorgirl

From: earthangel

Subject: A BIG APOLOGY

Dear Suki,

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry for breaking your nose. ... You okay?

I have anger issues, so when I get ticked, it's even worse then a regular person. And I'm sorry for that.

I'm sorry that you still have feelings for Sokka and he doesn't for you... I really am. Love sucks, ya know? It's not always the way we want it to be sometimes. But one day, you might find a guy better for you then Sokka. Idk. But you probably will.

I feel horrible for breaking you nose... I'M AN IDIOT, OKAY? AND WRITING THIS EMAIL PRETTY MUCH KILLED ME INSIDE, BECAUSE I DON'T USUALLY APOLOGIZE.

-Toph

**Ty Lee's Facebook Page:**

Ty Lee: party tonight at me casa! :) see u there peeps! !

17 people like this.

To: sassywatergoddess

From: jet

Subject: pawty time lulzzz!1

hey babe i'll pick yew up fer tillee's pawty at 8:00 kayy?

dontt ferget, katra: i hawt.

LULZZZZ!11

-Jet

To: jet

From: MAILER DEMON

Subject: You Have Been Blocked

We're sorry, but sassywatergoddess has now blocked you from emailing him/her. You should probably stop emailing sassywatergoddess now because there is abslutely no use in emailing him/her, only to have that email been blown up before it could reach that person's computer.

In other words, STOP EMAILING ME! I MEAN HER! I MEAN HIM/HER!

Thank you for your time.

-MAILER DEMON

To: earthangel

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: YO TOPH

Hey. c: You a'ight?

I'm sorry what happened with Suki and Sokka. ): Sokka told me to tell you that he loves _you_, not her.

SO CHEER UP. AND PLEASE REPLY.

Don't let Suki get to you. Remember, bewteen you and her, which one is Sokka's girlfriend?

LOVE, LOVE, LOVE YOU.

NO WEEPING, WOMAN. :3

-Katara

**Thursday 8:53 pm**

**Incoming Text From: Sokka**

_Toph, where did you go? ? It's so stinking crowded at this party! How many friends does Ty Lee have? ? But seriously, where are you?_

_-Sokka_

**Thursday 8:54**

**Incoming Text From: Toph**

_Sokka, where do you THINK I am? The _snack _table, of course (the one next to that huge purple plant). Wanna blow this joint and head to your casa?_

_-Toph_

**Thursday 8:55**

**Incoming Text From Sokka:**

_Toph, I'm coming, so don't move. And a yes to your second question._

_-Sokka_

To: sasywatergoddess

From: earthangel

Subject: YO KATARA

Yupyup, I'm good. Don't worry, Kat, everything's all fixafied now.

HATE, HATE, HATE YOU TOO. :D

PSH. THIS GIRL DOESN'T WEEP.

I'll talk to you soon, Sokka and I are blowing off the party and going back to yall's place.

-Toph

To: sassywatergoddess

From: earthangel

Subject: Well, this is awkward.

Okay, I know I'm sitting right next to you in your bedroom, but Sokka and Zuko in here too, and I don't wan't them to hear our conversation.

Yes to the convo? :3

-Toph

P.S. You guys said you were gonna do homework tonight instead of Ty Lee's party, and when Sokka and I walked in, yall were playing video games ...? xD

To: earthangel

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: Awkward indeed.

Yes, convo is needed. What happened with you and Sokka? I thought you were mad at him? And YAY, you're talking (and emailing) me again! :D

-Katara

P.S. VIDEO GAMES ARE _JUST_ AS IMPORTANT AS HOMEWORK, THANKYOUVERYMUCH. You should know, you spend half of your _life _sitting in front of your Wii.

To: Sassywatergoddess

From: earthangel

Subject: I take offence to that video game thing, woman. LIES!

Nutshell: Sokka and I talked after school and everything's cool now. I even... apologized to Suki. THROUGH EMAIL. The whole thing was stupid, I was just over reacting.

So we're a happy couple again. :D BECAUSE THAT'S JUST HOW EPIC WE ARE, YO.

And you're my freaking best friend, woman. I can't stay mad at you! ! ! ! ! (Unless you eat my pie or something. Then I'd stay mad forever.)

But Katara, I need to tell you something important.

Sokka and I fought over a really dumb thing: my jealousy.

And then we just talked it out and we were happy again.

...You and Aang fought over a dumb thing: jealousy.

And now, Katara, ...

-Toph

* * *

She turned her head and stared deeply into my eyes. Into my soul. It was like she was reading my mind or something.

"You and Aang need to talk, and you need to end this stupid drama."

My heart gulped.

She was right.

* * *

A/N: I KNOW. I AM THE MOSTEST HORRIBLEST PERSON IN THE WORLD FOR NOT UPDATING IN _THREE YEARS! ! !_

Yeeeaaaah, just kidding. It hasn't been _that_ long. (I think. o.o)

But I finally got off my lazy-and-I've-been-really-busy-excuse-butt and WROTE THE LAST THIS CHAPTAH, BABY! :D OH YEAH.

So, I named this chapter A Big Apology because I'm really sorry for not updating in so long. ;_; Meh.

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chappie! :{D Stay tuned for the next one, you creeps!

-Sevvy

( No, seriously, it hasn't been three years... has it? o.o )


	9. Chapter 9 The Plan

Subject: Title Goes Here

Avatar: The Last Airbender

By Katara7

* * *

Chapter 9 The Plan

Friday

* * *

**Toph's Facebook Page:**

Toph: ATTENTION ALL SLUMBER PARTY CHICS! The slumber party has been moved to Katara's house! That is all.

6 Comments:

Katara: Um... when was I gonna know about this?

Toph: Just now, I suppose. :)

Katara: But you have a home theater! And a popcorn machine. And a _soda_ machine! o.o

Sokka: Tsk, tsk, tsk, baby sister. It's not about the worldly things. It's about being together with friends and having a good time, no matter whose house you're at. :D

Katara: Okaaay then. :l I'll just pretend that I'm not suspicious of you two and that everything will go perfectly smooth tonight.

Sokka: That's the spirit! :D

To: meatandsarcasmguy, scarface

From: earthangel

Subject: The Plan

Okay you dopes. It's time to make a plan.

Sokka, I've already told you a little bit about this, but Zuko, you're just as clueless as usual. :l So here's the shiz:

Katara is planning to tell Aang she's sorry for all the drama crap and get back together with him, just like I did with Sokka. But we all know every time Sugar Queen attempts to fix their relationship, it just ends up with her making out with Jet and Aang crying like a baby. SO. I propose we offer up our services, like the good little best friends that we are, and help them by GETTING THEM BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!

Who's in?

Just kidding you don't have a choice, you're both in.

-Toph

P.S. This is gonna be AWESOME! :D

To: jet

From: earthangel

Subject: eww I have you in my contacts?

_Listen_, you pretty-boy-buttknuckle.

I'm only gonna say this (email this) once: DON'T come near the slumber party tonight, or I will personally come at you with my secret stash of watermelons. And trust me; it _hurts_ to get hit in the face with a watermelon.

Oh, and by the way, it's not at Katara's house. I just said that on Facebook to confuse you. It's still at my house.

Or is it?...

Muah ha ha ha haaa...

-Toph

To: sassywatergoddess

From: earthangel

Subject: It's FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA SUPER SECRET SCHEME ON FRIIIDAY!

Just kidding. Super secret scheme? Ha ha ha. Just funny nonsense, I assure you.

ANYWAY this day is dragging on way too long. But I'm glad my Chemistry teacher gave us a free day. Woop woop! Gives me time to email all the people I need to email, ya know?

HOLY CRAP IDEA!

You should totally talk to Aang sometime today and apologize and makeup and makeout and get married and live happily ever after so I don't have to put up with your annoying drama ever again!

Best idea I've had all day... well, _second_ best idea.

Seriously, tho. Dude. Katara. Katra. Homie?

-Toph

P.S. DO THIS FOR ME. IF NOT FOR YOU, OR FOR AANG, DO IT FOR ME! I ORDER YOU TO! BARF!

To: earthangel, meatandsarcasmguy

From: scarface

Subject: RE: The Plan

I resent that "clueless as usual" comment. _Not_ true.

Hmm, this actually sounds like a good idea. And seeing as I have no choice, I guess I'm in.

But how are we going to do this? :|

-Zuko

To: earthangel, scarface

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: RE: The Plan

DUDE. DUDE, DUDE, _DUUUUDE_.

This is perfection.

Okay, first of all, our plan needs a name. "The Plan" is way too bland. Let's try something like... Sokka and Zuko and Toph's Plan Of Totally Awesome Awesomeness! Or something...

SECOND, I call dibs on being the leader.

THIRDLY, umm... yeah, how_ are_ we gonna do this? o.o (Anything to keep my baby sister from making out with Jet).

And SECONDLY, ... wait I think I said this one already.

Whatevs. I'll be busy trying to come up with a name for our plan, while also taking an Algebra test at the same time (_LEGIIIIT_), Zuko, you come up with ideas on how to get my sis and Aang back together, and Toph, you keep Jet away from Katara.

WE'RE JUST SO BRILLIANT! :D

-Sokka

To: twinkletoes

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: Well hey thar :D

WHAT'S GOING ON? I just thought I'd let you know that I'm awesome.

Well I mean, you probably already knew that... but _why_ am I awesome, you may be wondering? ^^

Heh heh, oohh, maybe just because I'm going to GET YOU AND KATARA BACK TOGETHER, BABEH! WOOP WOOP!

Don't tell anyone, tho. o.o I think it's supposed to be a secret or something like that.

Yeahh...

...Ahem...

Kbye.

-Sokka

To: earthangel

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: Secret scheme, you say? Hmm...

I don't believe you. You're up to something. And Sokka is defiantly involved.

Well LUCKY you! So far I've had an English Benchmark, a Chemistry test, and an Algebra quiz. I think school really hates me.

And love.

Love hates me too. ;_;

HOLY CRAP STUPID IDEA!

Oh my gosh, Toph. PATIENCE! It's _my_ love life, and when the time is right for me and Aang to get back together, then it'll happen.

I hope.

I just... don't wanna rush it. If I rush things, I'll screw it up... (Pause for dramatic effect.)

-Katara

P.S. NO! WHY DON'T YOU GO JUMP IN A VOLCANO FOR ME, HMM? BARF ALL YOU WANT, SISTER! MWUAHAHAHA!

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING

Yes, that's _right_.

I know about you and Toph's little_ secret scheme_. And let me tell you right now, Sokka, BACK OFF!

RAWR.

See? I am _very_ threatening.

-Katara

To: earthangel

From: jet

Subject: u hav me in ur contacts? but wuldn't dat hurt ur eyes? o.o

top, top, top... you silly gurl. :) katra WUNTS me at the sluber pawty! duh! trsut me, i know. hawt guyz now these things.

and fyi, i LOVE watermelon, so go ahead and through them at me, cuz I'll just eat them nway! :) lulz

-Jet

P.S. just to be clear... so it IS at katra's house? o.o right?

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: twinkletoes

Subject: Not much... busy with school o.o

Glad to know your ego is in check. ^^

And what do you mean you're getting Katara and I back together? Sokka, I appreciate your help, but this is something that needs to happen naturally. :/

(That, and, I don't really trust you with my love life.)

I have no idea why I put that in parenthesis.

-Aang

To: meatandsarcasmguy, scarface

From: earthangel

Subject: SZT's Plan Of Totally Awesome Awesomeness

Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. If anyone's the leader it's me; I'm the one who came up with the idea. So _suck it!_

And don't worry, I already know how we're gonna do this... sort of. It involves Aang showing up at the slumber party tonight, but Jet can NOT be there. I already emailed him warning him not to show up, but (sigh) I don't think the message got through to his tiny brain.

Anywho, I agree with everything else... sort of. o.o Sokka, you come up with a new name, cuz the one we have right now is giving me a headache. ZUKO, you keep Jet away from Sugar Queen. And I'll continue working on The Plan... of Totally Awesome Awesomeness.

OKAY BREAK GO GO GO TEAM LET'S MOVE IT!

-Toph

To: sassywatergoddess

From: earthangel

Subject: It was a joke! There IS no secret scheme! ...

Hey, just because he's my boyfriend, doesn't mean Sokka is automatically involved in all of my evil schemes!

... Wait, never mind. Yes it does. XD

Oh, _poor_ you. School hates you, love hates you, children hate you, this list could go on and on.

NO! I will NOT have patience! You and Aang need to get back together NOW!

NOW NOW NOW!

And to HECK with dramatic effects!

-Toph

P.S. I JUST BARFED IN A VOLCANO! ARE YOU HAPPY, NOW? I DON'T THINK THAT VOLCANO IS VERY HAPPY. BARF, BARF, BARF.

To: sassywatergoddess

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: PLANNING? WHATEVER DO YOU MEAN? o.o

Psh. Pffft. Pshhhhh.

Oh, silly little Katara. Toph and I have no SCHEME! (It's a _plan_ not a _scheme_! DUH.)

And I don't even feel threatened by that wimpy little "RAWR" of yours. Psh.

Pfft...

BUT just as a heads up tonight at the slumber party you will probably be a very happier person THANKS to us, so YOU'RE WELCOME! :)

Love you sis!

-Sokka

**Katara's Facebook Page:**

Katara: Slumber party tonight at seven, my house apparently. Hopefully nothing UNEXPECTED will happen... :|

15 Comments:

Ty Lee: Yay can't wait :)

Suki: I'll be there :) my nose is actually recovering very quickly

Ty Lee: good news! :D

Suki: thanks!

Haru: glad ur nose is doing better :)

Suki: thank u ^^

Aang: Why would anything unexpected happen? ...Jet?

Katara: No... I'm talking about Toph and Sokka. You know how they are...

Aang: Oh, yeah :P lol Nothing new from craziness there.

Katara: ha ha yeah... :)

Sokka: Hey! I am not crazy! Toph certainly is, but I'm not!

Toph: Calling ur girlfriend crazy? :)

Sokka: And when I said crazy, I meant beautiful and kick-butt awesome :D

Aang: XD

Katara: lol :)

To: scarface

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: HELP ME!

Zuko, I need your help. D;

I think Toph and Sokka are planning something... no, I KNOW they're planning something. Something to do with Aang and I. Tonight at the slumber party. I don't know, but I do NOT trust them with my love life, and I NEED YOUR HELP!

I wanna make a plan to counteract their plan. Sound good? Something like... K&Z'SPOCA, for Katara and Zuko's Plan Of Counteracting Awesomeness...

The title sucks, I know. I'm new at this planning stuff, okay?

Thanks Zuko. Knew I could count on you.

-Katara

To: earthangel, meatandsarcasmguy

From: scarface

Subject: SZT's Plan Of Totally Awesome Awesomeness... and K&Z'SPOCA

We have a problem.

Katara knows. She knows that we have a plan. Well, she knows that you guys have a plan.

How the HECK did she find out?! We're the only ones that know about this, obviously, and I didn't tell her, so it must have been one of you two! GOSH!

Anyway, she emailed me saying she wanted to make a plan with _me_ to _counteract_ our plan.

HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIX THIS?

Sokka, as executive assistance to the leader, I'm officially assigning you the job of fixing this problem. Oh, and you still need to come up with a new name. Something like what Katara came up with; it was short and had a funny ring to it.

-Zuko

To: sassywatergoddess

From: scarface

Subject: RE: HELP ME!

Um... okay. Yes.

No, I actually like the title. More creative then anything Sokka would have come up with.

Okay, so what should we do to counteract Sokka and Toph's secret plan that I have absolutely nothing to do with whatsoever?

-Zuko

To: twinkletoes

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: Bahh, who cares about school. It's ending soon Nway

Okay Aang, I'll tell you, but only because you didn't deserve anything that happened to you the past week. That and you're my homie skillet butter snap, thingy. Brosive. Brotha from anotha motha. Amigo. Dawg.

ANYWAY.

Zuko, Toph and I made a plan to get you and Katara back together tonight during the girl's slumber party. And don't worry, because it's FULL PROOF. I think. Well, Toph knows all the details. I'm just in charge of changing the name, and of figuring out what Katara and Zuko are planning (they figured out we were planning something and now THEY'RE planning something to counteract our plan).

GAWSH. So many plans! D:

Anywho, yup. That's about it.

See ya tonight!

-Sokka

To: earthangel, scarface

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: RE: SZT's Plan Of Totally Awesome Awesomeness... and K&Z'SPOCA

Ooohhhh snap.

Well... I _MAY_ have possibly emailed her telling her that she probably will be a little bit slightly happier tonight because of us... planning... or something along those lines... maybe...

I'M SORRY! I GAVE IN TO PEER PRESSURE!

Okay, not _peer_ pressure exactly, but it was pressure, alright. THE PRESSURE OF FEELING GUILTY AND SAD FOR MY WIDDLE SISTER!

WHAT?! Zuko, since when are YOU executive assistant? GOSH. And Toph- since when are _YOU_ the leader?

No justice.

-Sokka

P.S. Came up with a new name: SZT:PIC (Stands for Sokka, Zuko, Toph: Partners In Crime? :D)

To: earthangel

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: Oh hello there FRIEND...

So, school is over... I'm at home now, preparing for teh slumber party. :| Which, I hope, will have no epic disasters like the LAST slumber party we had.

I just shuddered AND had a flashback at the same time. o.o That was pretty shweet.

Anyway, I'm banning Sokka from the house until tomorrow at 1:00pm, and our dad approved this. :) So this means that whatever evil scheme you guys had stuffed up your butts WON'T work after all. So HA!

It'll just be the girls, you, me, makeup, junk food, and horror movies ALL NIGHT LONG. No Sokka, no Jet, and no Aang.

HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHA BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA MUAHAHAHA HA HA AHA HA HAAAA!

K see u soon girly luv u bye! :)

-Katara

To: sassywatergoddess

From: earthangel

Subject: Oh hello there friend INDEED...

XD Dude, I remember the epic disaster from last year! Azula planted gum next to Ty Lee's sleeping bag and we spent the entire next day trying to get that giant pink glob from out of her hair. Ahh, good times, good times. :) It was good for me because I just slept, ate, and picked my toes through most of it.

Oh, I still don't know what you're talking about. I don't _have_ an evil scheme stuffed up my butt Katara, and even if I did, it would take 24 to 36 hours for it to initiate. So you have NOTHING to worry about tonight. :)

And GAWSH, if Jet shows up, I am seriously just gonna call the cops.

SEE YOU TONIGHT YOU BABY!

-Toph

* * *

A/N: OH MY GAWSH. o.o It's... it's... ALIIIVE!

Yes I'm finally updating. I have resurrected this story from the dusty old bottom of my fanfiction-To-Do-List, and I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER, BABEH! I hope some of you are still out there to READ my update, tho. D: Please be out there! Because I am gonna finish this story if it kills me. (Really hope it doesn't kill me).

Yeah, anywho, hope you liked it. I kinda rushed it at the end, sorry. But other then that, I think it turned out okay. :)

-Sevvy


	10. Chapter 10 Secret Slumber Party Scheming

Subject: Title Goes Here

Chapter 10 Secret Slumber Party Scheming

Friday

* * *

Aang- twinkletoes

Katara- sassywatergoddess

Sokka- meatandsarcasmguy

Toph- earthangel

Zuko- scarface

* * *

To: scarface

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: K&Z'SPOCA

Ok Zuko, I have a plan for our plan. (er, well... Yeah) Since I don't exactly know what Sokka and Toph are up to, I kinda had to wing it- BUT- it's full proof.

I hope.

Anyway, here it is:

1. So the slumber party starts. All the girls are having fun eating junk food, blah blah blah.

2. Sokka will probably be lurking somewhere outside around the house and Toph will be somewhere inside the house. (Probaby... I mean I'm guessing... I DONT FREAKING KNOW, OK?)

3. Jet will (le sigh) HOPEFULLY not show up to the slumber party, but IF he does, we'll let Toph and Sokka worry about him.

4. Ok, next step. You show up in your Jasmine Dragon uniform to deliver us our tea, pretending you're working a double shift, so while the girls (and Toph) are distracted by you, I'll go outside and find Sokka and get rid of him.

IT'S FULL PROOF.

Your thoughts?

-Katara

To: scarface, earthangel

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: (Re:) SZT:PIC... Gosh We Need A New Name

Guys, the slumber party starts in like a freaking hour.

WHAT THE HECK IS OUR PLAN?

Toph?

-Sokka

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: twinkletoes

Subject: Why Are People Making Plans?

Sokka... I appreciate what you guys are trying to do, but PLEASE don't do it.

(PLEASE.)

I can clean up my own mess, and that's entirely what I intend to do. Katara probably DOESN'T want to see me tonight, but I've been thinking it over very carefully... I'm going to go there tonight and talk to her, and apologize.

And this is NOT A PLAN, by the way. It's just me fixing my mistake.

NOT A PLAN.

(NOT A PLAN).

Why am I still putting things in parenthesis?

-Aang

P.S. Wait wait wait... What are Zuko and Katara planning?

To: sassywatergoddess

From: scarface

Subject: (Re:) K&Z'SPOCA

My thoughts? Um, well...

Ahem... Yes.

It's a good plan. I agree with everything. We should do it.

-Zuko

To: earthangel, meatandsarcasmguy

From: scarface

Subject: OUR PLAN AND HER PLAN HOLY FREAKING CRAP

Guys. SHE HAS A PLAN.

And we still DONT have a plan.

And I agree with Sokka, we STILL have a sucky name for our plan.

TOPH HURRY UP.

-Zuko

To: scarface, meatandsarcasmguy

From: earthangel

Subject: QUIT WHINING YOU BABIES

Don't worry, guys.

DON'T YOU FLIPPING WORRY.

I'm perfectly aware that the slumber party starts in less then an hour. I have the plan all ready, AND I even have a better name picked out.

And trust me when I say this plan BEATS THE CRAP out of her plan. (Even tho I don't know what her plan is).

BUT IT STILL DOES.

MUAH HA HA.

...It still does.

ANYWAY I'm opening up a Chatroom so that I can explain it, and if you guys have any questions you can ask them.

Just click the link attached with this email.

-Toph

**CHATROOM**

TOPH: has logged on

SOKKA: has logged on

ZUKO: has logged on

ZUKO: well this is nifty

SOKKA: ooh this is so exciting! We should make secret plans more often

TOPH: yes. Yes we should. Now shut up! I'm about to explain the plan

SOKKA: rude

TOPH: ok, it's called Operation Viper:

Step 1: Sokka, you will be posted outside of the house in the backyard somewhere. I'll be posted inside, of course, waiting to lead Katara outside when the time is right. And Zuko, you have the hardest task. But since your trunk isn't full of crap like Sokka's is, you'll be the one to go to Aang's house, knock him out and then being him back here.

ZUKO: woah woah WHAT?

SOKKA: full of crap? Excuuuuuse me, princess, but a broken PS2, a couple of bent hockey sticks, and my old radio are NOT crap!

TOPH: oh my goodness! First of all, yes Zuko, knock him out. And I guess you don't HAVE to put him in the trunk, but either way you need to persuade him to come to the slumber party. And Sokka, YES ALL THAT CRAP IS MOST CERTAINLY CRAP.

TOPH: and don't EVER call me a princess again.

ZUKO: ok maybe I would knock him out back in the old days when Aang and I weren't friends, but we're really great friends now and I am NOT knocking him unconcious.

SOKKA: actually you might not have to. I just read an email from Aang and he told me that he's planning to go to the slumber party tonight to apologize to Katara. So you could just say "hey wanna ride? I was just on my way to blah blah blah" or whatever.

ZUKO: hmmm. That could actually work.

SOKKA: it's perfect! Man, EVERYONE is making a plan. The three of us, you and Katara, and now Aang.

TOPH: ok, whatever, as long as you get him to come. May I continue?

ZUKO: yes

SOKKA: yes

TOPH: thank you. ANYWAY, back to Operation Viper:

Step 2: Zuko gets Aang to come with him to the slumber party at Sokka and Katara's house, but instead of going in thru the front door, they sneak around back and wait in the backyard with Sokka. That's when Sokka, you give me the signal that the Eagle has arrived, and I'll-

ZUKO: wait a minute, hold on a second. Who the heck is the Eagle?

SOKKA: well isn't it obvious? It's YOU, duh!

TOPH: NO! It's AANG YOU FREAKING IDIOTS!

SOKKA: oh

ZUKO: ohhh, right...

TOPH: GOSH! Ok, ANYWAY... Sokka you'll give me the signal that the Eagle has arrived-

SOKKA: what's the signal?

TOPH: idk just text me or knock on the back window.

SOKKA: got it

TOPH: and then you two will sneak inside and hide in the kitchen, leaving Aang alone, and I'll guide Katara to the back door and gently KICK her out to the backyard, and then lock the door-

SOKKA: genius

TOPH: why thank you ^.^ and THEN, if all goes well, they'll talk and makeup and all this stupid drama crap will be officially over.

ZUKO: I appluad you. This plan is simply genius.

TOPH: you're too kind.

SOKKA: ooh! I had an idea! Me! Pick me!

TOPH: yes? Sokka?

SOKKA: ok so you know how for your birthday your parents bought you like a million candles because for some reason they thought you like candles even tho you don't?

TOPH: I am aware that my parents don't even know me, yes

SOKKA: what if we used all those candles to make the backyard look really romantic AND we could even play some soft music from the house?

ZUKO: sokka, we should just call you the idea guy, because that is just BRILLIANT.

SOKKA: oohhh stahp it .

TOPH: he's right sokka. That idea is perfect! Let's do it! I'll get the candles and give them to you when I arrive at your house

SOKKA: ok, I'll set them up

ZUKO: I'll leave and go get Aang. The party starts like, uh... NOW

SOKKA: crap! We gotta go!

TOPH: alright team! Initiate Operation Viper!

To: twinkletoes

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: Because Plans Are Forever Awesome

Oh you silly, silly little boy.

Trust me Aang. You DO need our help. You WANT our help.

And also you NEED it.

I said that already.

Anyway, deny it all you want but I know your plan really IS a plan. What's it called?

Aang's Plan? That's kind of bland-ish... You should call it...

Aang's Secret Plan of Secrety Secrets!

ASPOSS!

Yeah, something like that.

ANYWAY I'll see you tonight.

Or will I?

Muah ha ha HA HA ha bah ha...

-Sokka

P.S. I don't know what Zuko and Katara are planning exactly. BUT hopefully they won't ruin us trying to get you two back together. Well hopefully Katara won't, because Zuko is secretly on our side.

To: earthangel

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: Parties and Planning

Oh hello there.

So the slumber party has officially started. People have already arrived; Suki, Yue, Ty Lee.

Ok it's only like five minutes after the hour. But still.

Where ARE you?

Don't turn into Scooby-Doo, Toph. Don't go down that road.

...

I KNOW YOU AND SOKKA ARE PLANNING SOMETHING AND DONT THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT BECAUSE I HAVE A LITTLE SOMETHING UP MY SLEEVE, TOO!

Yours truly,

-Katara

To: twinkletoes

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: A Pact

Um... Hey.

So I don't know if you know this, but I'm almost positive that you do. Sokka and Toph have a plan for tonight. I think they're trying to get us back together. Maybe. I'm not exactly sure, but that's probably what they're trying to do.

Zuko and I also have a plan to counteract their plan. NOT that I don't want us to get back together, that's not it at all.

I want us to be together again, I do. But NOT because of Sokka and Toph. I want it to be because of us. I want it to happen naturally, because we've finally talked again and gotten back on good terms.

Soooo, yeah. That's all I wanted to say.

WAIT. NO ITS NOT.

I want us to make a pact that if anything happened tonight, because I just know something probably will (COUGHsokkatophCOUGH) I want us to still be able to talk. And to be friends. And to not be mad at eachother.

UGHH what I'm TRYING to say is that whatever happens, we won't let it tear us apart. Like last time, at Toph's birthday.

So... Deal?

-Katara

To: sassywatergoddess

From: twinkletoes

Subject: (Re:) A Pact

You've got yourself a deal.

:)

-Aang

To: sassywatergoddess

From: jet

Subject: assdghjjghjkll:;;

And I mal

Spend kanal z

Ajax all clanksosnsmskzn ska ska aka aksjdksiqla al Altaic alwnzlakNwpxnskwma a kwanza

ask ska Alana all wis slapsnx

Katra

-jet

P.s. Alwouys rebemder... I hawt

To: sassywatergoddess

From: earthangel

Subject: Parties ARE Planning

HELLO.

I know the slumber party already started. I JUST finished getting ready. I'm about to head over right now.

SO STOP NAGGING ME OK GOSH.

And ya know what? I CAN BE SCOOBY-FREAKING-DOO IF I WANNA BE. I LOVE SCOOBY SNACKS, AND I ALWAYS LOVED SHAGGY, SO THERE.

SO. THERE.

-Toph

P.S. WELL IF YOU THINK WE'RE PLANNING SOMETHING THEN I'D LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY AND STAHP US. BUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

* * *

A/N: Well hello there. So yeah. Ahem.

This is awkward.

How long has it been? Ok I know how long it's been but I don't wanna say it... I'll say it anyway.

FOUR YEARS. YES. It's been four years, and for some reason today is the day I finally came back to this thing and I had the motivation to finish it. All in one day. I knew I'd finish it one day, and that day is today. I'm sorry that it was so long. I AM SORRY. But it's finally here. I've finally updated.

And I sincerlely hope you like it. I really do. If you don't like it, please just don't tell me.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. There's two more chapters after this and I'm just gonna post them all tonight.

_-Sevvy_


	11. Chapter 11 Hello My Old Heart

Subject: Title Goes Here

Chapter 11 Hello My Old Heart

Friday (YES STILL)

* * *

Katara opened the blinds, squinting her eyes out into the darkened streets. Toph was walking up her driveway and carrying a large six pack of cactus juice soda. Katara smiled at first, and then frowned. She couldn't shake this feeling that something was gonna go down tonight. Would it be bad? Good? She couldn't even tell. All she knew was thatSOMETHING significant would happen.

The doorbell rang, and the brown-haired beauty walked over to answer it. Toph smiled widely, showing her teeth, when Katara opened the door.

Hmm. Not suspicious at all.

"Hello friend! I brought the cactus juice!" Toph said excitedly as she entered the house and plopped onto the couch. "Where's everyone else?"

Katara closed the door and locked it, thinking of Jet and hoping for the billionth time he wouldn't show up. "In my bedroom doing makeovers."

"Ehhh, well then I'll start a movie. Or wanna play a video game with me?" The younger girl suggested, setting the sodas down, propping her feet up onto the coffe table and scratching her belly.

Katara smirked at her. She couldn't keep the evil smile off her face, exciting for the part of her plan that she neglected to tell Zuko. This part of her plan involved girls only.

"No, actually I'm feeling in the mood for a makeover, to be honest." Katara replied, crossing her arms and breifly flickering her ocean blue eyes to the hallway, where she saw a cluster of girls moving very slowly and carrying an army of makeup supplies.

Toph groaned loudly and started picking her toes. "Really, Katara? Seriously? Everyone's in the mood for a make-" she stopped talking suddenly, realizing there were sounds coming from the hall, but by then it was too late. There was a startlingly loud war cry, and a huge group of girls came running in, straight for Toph, lead by Ty Lee (who was carrying her 20 pound pink makeup bag that she carries with her at all times). They jumped onto the couch, where Toph was trying to jump OFF, but they held her down and- well- gave her a makeover.

Standing a few feet away, Katara was laughing as hard as she could clutching onto her stomach and wiping away tears. Suki- who thought it best she NOT be in the makeup group attacking Toph- stood next to her, shaking her head and smiling.

"How could you do this?" Toph yelled from the cluster of girls, still struggling to get free. Finally she stopped fighting it and gave up; letting them pin her down with lipstick and eyeshadow and all that good stuff. "You betrayed me!" She yelled again, half-heartedly this time, now only wishing it was over with so she could wipe it off and then kick Katara's butt.

But Toph knew what it was really for. She knew it was just a diversion so that Katara could proceed with her plan, and so Toph's plan would be ruined. But it wouldn't be ruined. Toph smirked, knowing that Operation Viper was still commencing just as planned.

* * *

"I can give you a ride."

Zuko was standing outside of Aang's apartment, his hood over his face and his jacket zipped up tightly. It was cold outside, and by the darkened clouds in the sky he had a feeling it might ran. He hoped it wouldn't.

Aang raised his eyebrow.

"Zuko? What are you doing here? I didn't order any tea?" He stared, a bit confused, at his friend who was decked out in his work uniform (The Jasmine Dragon; a tea shop that his uncle owned) and also his grey hoodie.

Zuko sighed, already prepared with a cover story but hoping that Aang would believe it.

"I was on my way to Sokka's house to deliver some tea for their Slumber Party, and I heard you were gonna be there tonight so I thought you could use a ride."

Aang curled his eyebrows. "You heard I was gonna be there? From who?"

Zuko tried to remain stoic. "Sokka told me."

Aang wasn't buying it.

"Sokka told you? When?"

"Today?"

"Really? Where?"

"After school."

"Why?"

"OH MY GOSH Aang, do you need a ride or not? I'm freezing my butt off right now!" The older one was becoming impatient.

Aang stared at him for a minute longer before smiling politely.

"No thank you."

Zuko's eyes bulged out of his head.

"WHAT?!"

"I said, no thank you. I don't need a ride."

"So you're not going over there tonight?"

"Nope."

The shorter one looked up at him, smiling. As if he knew. As if he was doing this just to agitate him.

Zuko stared at him. He kind of wanted to punch him. And in fact, that WAS Plan B, wasn't it?

"I'm sorry I have to do this, Aang."

Aang stopped smiling.

"Do what-?"

_PUNCH._

* * *

Sokka waited patiently in the backyard.

Well, not really _patiently_.

He paced back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back, looking around every once in a while at all of the candles he had lit to make sure they were still lit. All of them had been placed around the small backyard in a circle, adding a romantic glow to the darkness that was quickly setting.

The 16 year old looked up at the sky, biting his lip at the way the clouds were looking. If it rained, they were screwed. Their whole plan will have been for nothing.

Suddenly he heard a noise at the gate and twisted around to see Zuko entering the backyard, holding an unconcious Aang over his back like a sack of potatoes.

Sokka's eye twitched.

"What the heck!? Why is Aang unconcious? And why are you wearing your Jasmine Dragon uniform?"

"Long story," Zuko said shortly, passing the unconcious body to Sokka. Sokka yelped under his weighed, and tried to position him as Zuko had, over his shoulder.

"Try to wake him up, I need to go in there and give them their tea."

"What?" Sokka was flipping out, and on top of that he accidentally let Aang's body drop on the ground.

Zuko glared at him.

"Sorry. Accident." Sokka smiled awkwardly.

"It's part of Katara's plan, she wanted me to go in there and deliver tea to distract all of the girls and Toph so that she can come out and get rid of you."

"AND YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING ME THIS?!" Sokka replied, dropping Aang's body again.

"Don't worry, I already told Toph about it. So make sure you wake him up."

Zuko motioned to Aang, and then left the backyard through the gate.

Sokka sighed, rolled Aang through the grass and onto his back. He poked his cheek.

"Aaaaaang, it's time to wake up!" Sokka said in a sing-song voice.

The boy remained unconcious.

Sokka sighed, dropping his head.

"Great. This is gonna take forever."

He looked up and around the yard, looking for something to use.

Suddenly he saw the water hose.

Sokka smiled deviously.

"Or maybe not."

* * *

The girls were inside the living room, talking and laughing and eating lots of chocolate.

Azula and Mai were currenly caught up in a mad game of Mario Kart. Azula, as Bowzer, was winning. Mai, as Dry Bones, was in second place.

Toph was sitting by the door, looking upset but also looking very beautiful. Besides the fact that she was wearing a giant The Hulk T shirt and black basketball shorts for PJ's, she was absolutely stunning, courtesy of Ty Lee, Yue, On Ji, Azula, Mai, and Meng.

Her long silky black hair was curled and, as said by Katara, looked like Princess hair. Her murky green eyes were lined with black eyeliner and covered with purple and white eyeshadow. Her lips and her cheeks were red, and the girls (especially Ty Lee) were freaking out about how beautiful she looked.

SHE was freaking out about how silly she looked.

Katara was still laughing about how she never saw it coming.

"I WILL get you back for this," Toph grumbled to Katara, who was sitting next to her and smiling. "Forget about secret plans and evil schemes. THIS was personal."

Katara stifled another laugh. "Stop being such a fussy britches, Toph. You look stunning."

Toph grumbled again.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Katara's smile widened.

"That must be Zuko with our tea!" She said loudly, and all the girls cheered, minus Toph. Azula snorted and Mai smiled.

Katara got up to answer the door. She couldn't be feeling happier inside. EVERYTHING was going according to plan. Everything was going her way.

Until she opened the door.

"Excuse me miss, but is your father home?"

Katara's jaw dropped open.

Standing there in front of her was a cop, and next to the cop was SOKKA wearing handcuffs and looking pretty darn guilty. He looked up into her eyes and had the guiltiest look she had ever seen him have.

It got worse.

Behind them was Zuko, also in handcuffs, behind slammed to the back of a cop vehicle by another cop and beingsearched for who knows what.

What was even WORSE was that AANG was next to an ambulance, UNCONSCIOUS, and on a STRETCHER, surrounded by a team of ambulance workers.

The cop who was at Katara's door, holding Sokka I'm handcuffs, looked slightly familiar. In fact, Katara could swear she'd seen him before. At their school.

"You... You go to our school!" Katara cried out, the first thing that fell out of her mouth. "You're a rookie cop! Isn't your name... Mako?"

Mako completely ignored her accusations and question. He looked completely serious.

"Katara, is your father home?" He repeated, at least acknowledging that he knew her name.

Katara was astonished. She didn't know what to say. Or do. Toph was at the door a second later, drinking a bottle of cactus juice.

"The girls wanna know what's taking so lo-" She dropped the bottle. It crashed to the ground, splitting into pieces of glass.

"What the CRAP Sokka? What's going on? What did you _do_?"

"Uh, I kinda got myself arrested. Go figure."

"Ok guys, I won't repeat myself; where are your parents?" Mako said, getting angry.

"Their dad isn't here right now, he won't be back until late." Toph told him, folding her arms. She took a glance at what was happening behind them and gasped.

"What happened to Aang? Is he ok?"

"He's fine, he just sustained a few minor injuries to the head." Mako replied, giving Sokka a pointed look.

Sokka smiled awkwardly.

"It's Sokka and Zuko you should be worried about."

"What? Why? What'd they do wrong?" Toph demanded, crossing her arms.

"We found an illegal stash of drugs in both of their cars, and until we can find any further details that it was or wasn't them, we're taking them in."

Katara's hands went up to her mouth, shaking her head, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"It wasn't us, Katara. I promise." Sokka said sadly, and then Mako started pulling him away. "I think it was Jet. I've been suspicious of him being a druggie ever since you started dating him."

Katara couldn't find words to say. She tried to find an expression to tell Sokka she believed in him, but all she could do was frown sadly as she watched him behind shoved into a police vehicle. Then Zuko. Then they were gone.

Aang was awake, and she and Toph rushed towards him. Katara was trying her best not to cry.

"Katara? Toph? What's going on?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the stretcher. Katara opened her mouth to explain but one of the Ambulance workers beat her to it.

"You were knocked unconcious by one of your friends, they meant no harm, just to bring you to a party. Then another one of your friends accidentally hit your head. But don't worry son, you're completely fine." He smiled kindly at Aang.

Aang looked at Toph and Katara and said, "Let me guess, Zuko and Sokka?"

"Yup. And now they're in jail." Toph replied bluntly.

"Gee, didn't know people went to jail for things like that."

Katara felt like laughing and crying at the same time. She settled for a smile. "No, Aang. They went to jail for a different reason. We'll explain once we get inside and get you some tea and chocolate."

Aang nodded his head and then smiled. "Sounds good to me."

He hopped off the stretcher and the ambulance workers began to pack up and leave. Toph, Katara and Aang began walking towards the house when suddenly Aang reached out and grabbed Katara's hand, stopping her.

She turned around, raising her eyebrows. Her heart started pumping a lot faster.

"Katara?" Aang asked softly.

"Yes?"

"About the pact. I think we need to change it."

Katara was freaking out. Why does he wanna change it?

"How so?"

Suddenly he grabbed both her hands and pulled her close, staring into her eyes with a smile she remembered falling in love with so many years ago.

"It shouldn't be just for the slumber party. It should be for our entire lives. No matter what happens, we shouldn't let anything tear us apart."

Katara felt like laughing and crying at the same time again. She was about to open her mouth and reply when Aang sealed the deal with a kiss.

He kissed her softly yet passionately at the same time, and Katara embraced him with everything she had been waiting for since he'd left for the beach with his dad.

They were together again. Finally. And together they would stay.

"Uh, guys, don't mean to totally ruin your moment, but Jet is walking up the driveway like RIGHT NOW!"

Katara pulled back and twisted around all in once swift move, facing Jet. There he was, walking up to her like he owned the world, smirking that stupid smirk, and all Katara could think of was how he had just gotten her brother and her friend arrested.

Toph and Aang immediately walked in front of Katara and started calling him out, but Katara already knew what to do. She had had enough of this guy, and it was time she fought her own battles. It was time she stopped letting her friends and family fight them for her.

She stepped in front of Toph and Aang, right in front of Jet, and glared at him.

"How dare you," she whispered angrily. "How dare you come here after I've already told you I'm not interested! After you planted your stupid drugs in Sokka and Zuko's cars and got them thrown in jail! After everything, Jet, I mean really- can't you just open your eyes and see I don't like you anymore- I don't love you at all! I don't think I ever loved you! I love Aang. He holds my heart, and he always will. I have had enough of you. And if you even have a shred of self-respect left, you would go to the police station and tell them the truth about what you do, so Sokka and Zuko can be free!"

Toph and Aang's mouths were completely agape. As was Jet's. They stared at her, completely shocked.

Jet finally broke the silence by coughing awkwardly. He scratched the back of his head.

"Ok, Katara, I get it. I understand. You don't wanna go out with me. But you don't really expect me to turn myself in, do you?" He asked her, raising his eyebrow. A hint of smirk was still left on his face.

Katara was fuming.

Aang knew what was about to happen.

"Katara, remember to channel your anger. Violence isn't always the-"

_PUNCH._

Needless to say, Jet will now be sporting a black eye, courtesy of his ex-girlfriend.

And Aang has come to find that he's completely okay with it.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I wrote it in regular format just so you guys would know everything that happened.

So we FINALLY have Aang and Katara back together! HUZZAH! Jet gets what was coming, from KATARA, babeh! Sokka and Zuko in jail, no surprise there (haha jk). Toph being girly-afied by Ty Lee. Azula beating Mai in Mario Kart. Aang getting knocked around while unconcious (I felt bad about that part. I'm sorry Aang! ILU!) And, well, yeahhhup.

I totally didn't know Jet would turn out to be a druggie. Seriously guys. I PROMISE I'm not a Jet hater. I seriously really like Jet's character (R.I.P!) and I did NOT intend to write him like this. IT JUST HAPPENED. Things just happen.

OH AND I TOTALLY FORGOT _Mako_ makes a star appearence in this chapter! Woop woop! I have my own conflicting feelings about him (FREAKINGCHEATERHOLYCRAP) but at the end of the day, I still love him. And if you have NO idea who Mako is or what I'm talking about, then go google Legend Of Korra and WATCH it!

One chapter left after this. SADNESS! Oh and by the way, the title of this chapter is a song by The Oh Hellos. It's a really awesome song. Just saying.

KBYE!

_-Sevvy_


	12. Chapter 12 Tails Of Jail Cells

Subject: Title Goes Here

Chapter 12 Tails Of Jail Cells

Saturday

* * *

To: twinkletoes, earthangel, scarface, meatandsarcasmguy

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: Party Time!

When: tonight at six

Where: Toph's house

Wear: whatever the heck you wanna wear

Why: to celebrate Sokka and Zuko getting out of prison! Even if they were only in there for one night, it's still something that needs to be celebrated.

You agree with me? Yes. Yes I know you do.

Anyway, this was a horrible thing that happened to my older brotha and dear friend Zuko.

And it's all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's fault.

No, not Voldemort.

So come and be merry and have cactus juice soda and all that good stuff.

-Katara

p.s. AANG AND I ARE BACK TOGETHER! :) You all knew that but I just wanted to see it in writing.

To: earthangel

From: meatandsarcasmguy

Subject: The Key

...to my heart!

Jk. The key to my house. I realized in prison that I never gave it to you. SO tonight

I'll give it to you.

AND YES I KNOW YOU CAN JUST BREAK IN but I'm giving it to you anyway, ok?

Oh, and another thing I forgot about. It's something I wanted to tell you. The night when I was arrested, at the door when Mako was holding me in handcuffs, I noticed something different about you. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, and I still don't remember why you looked so different. Hmmm... Maybe it was your hair or something. Or new PJ's? Don't know.

ANYWAY you looked really different and you looked BEAUTIFUL but you didn't really look like you.

What I'm TRYING TO SAY is that you look beautiful no matter what you look like, even if you have new PJ's or not. I always love how you look.

-Sokka

To: twinkletoes

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: hey :)

Hey there. So tonight we're having that party thing and stuff. Yup.

But you and I should hang out before that.

Your thoughts?

-Katara

To: meatandsarcasmguy

From: earthangel

Subject: Trying To Think Of A Good "The Key" Quote... Its Not Happening

Yeah yeah, fine, I'll take your silly little key.

BUT I can always break in whenever I want. Having a key is nice, tho. So thank you.

Well... I can tell you what was different about me, but that would just ruin the moment.

Gosh, Sokka. That was pretty romantic. :) Seriously, tho. My criminal boyfriend giving me the key to his house and telling me he loves me no matter what I look like.

You are just perfect.

-Toph

To: sassywatergoddess, earthangel, twinkletoes, meatandsarcasmguy

From: scarface

Subject: (Re:) Party Time!

I completely agree with you. This definentily needs to be celebrated.

Voldemort? Why would Voldemort frame us? We're not even wizards so what the heck.

-Zuko

P.S. Congratulations to you two! :)

To: sassywatergoddess

From: twinkletoes

Subject: hey hey :)

Hmm. Hanging out before the party, during the party, after the party?

I'm good with all of it. :)

-Aang

To: earthangel

From: sassywatergoddess

Subject: Happy Days Are Here At Last :)

HELLO!

I'm so happy. I'm the happiest girl in the world! Aang and I are together again, Sokka and Zuko are out of jail, you and Sokka aren't fighting, everything is just PERFECT! :)

It's so crazy. This whole thing started out because I was paranoid and jealous and so I kissed Jet. And now we're together again, well, kind of THANKS to Jet.

If he hadn't stashed that crap in Sokka and Zuko's cars, they would have never been arrested, and I wouldn't have been in the state of mind that I was during that night after they were taken away. I didn't even care that Aang and I were fighting, I just ran right up to him to see if he was ok, and we were talking like everything was normal, and THEN HE KISSED ME.

And then Jet showed up and I went all hardcore "get outta my life" on him and PUNCHED him.

It was awesome.

And you know what the best part about all this is? I think he actually listened to me. Jet, that is. Sokka and Zuko were realesed early this morning because the real criminal called in and confessed. They didn't tell us who the person was, but WE know who it was.

IT WAS JET.

WHICH MEANS HE ACTUALLY LISTENED TO ME.

Which means he might not be as bad as we think he is after all!

...ok maybe.

ANYWAY I'm just glad my dad didn't freak out too bad. And I'm glad he's letting us throw a celebration party for them.

HOLY CRAP THIS EMAIL IS SO LONG AND FULL OF EMOTION. I MIGHT JUST THROW UP INTO A VOLCANO.

TOPH. TOPH HELP ME.

SCOOBY-FREAKING-DOO, WHERE ARE YOU?

-Katara

**CHATROOM:**

KATARA has logged in

SOKKA has logged in

TOPH has logged in

AANG has logged in

ZUKO has logged in

ZUKO why are we on a chatroom? We're going to be seeing eachother in thirty minutes

SOKKA because chatrooms are AWESOME.

TOPH I have to agree

ZUKO le sigh

AANG stop being in such a bad mood, Zuko! You need to be more happy

ZUKO I'm never ha-

KATARA ANYWAY you guys need to tell us all about your one night spent in jail.

TOPH oh yes! Tell us the thrilling details about sitting on dirt for 12 hours with nothing to do.

ZUKO actually there was plenty of stuff to do

SOKKA yeah guys jail was pretty interesting. We even met some pretty cool people.

AANG really? Wow who would have thought you guys would make friends in jail

SOKKA was that an insult?

AAANG ...no

KATARA tell us everything!

ZUKO ok so when we first got there we were thrown in jail with 3 other guys. And you'll never believe who they were.

SOKKA ooh! Ooh! Me! I wanna tell the story! Pick meeee!

ZUKO oh my gosh... Fine! Sokka can tell the story.

SOKKA yes! Ok. So you'll never guess who the first person was.

TOPH let me guess. Our History Professor, Professor Zhao?

SOKKA HOW DID YOU KNOW?

TOPH he was arrested right in the middle of school last week. Everyone saw it.

SOKKA fine, yes, it was our History teacher, Zhao. But he didn't quite seem like himself. I think they're probably gonna move him to phsyciatric hospital or something because that guy was just talking to himself and he seriously seemed crazy.

ZUKO I kinda felt bad for him.

AANG that's horrible. I still remember he had some kinda grudge against me for some reason. He would fail me on every test EVEN when I didn't get one question wrong.

KATARA what?! That's messed up.

TOPH that's just sad.

TOPH so who else was in there?

ZUKO the father of-

SOKKA I WANNA SAY IT!

ZUKO ...

SOKKA ok so you remember Mako from school? Also the rookie cop who aressted me?

KATARA I remember

SOKKA do you guys know his girlfriend, Asami?

AANG I thought Korra was his girlfriend

ZUKO me too

TOPH didn't he breakup with her or something?

KATARA I thought so too!

AANG ...

AANG well. This is weird.

SOKKA well whatever! I thought he was dating Asami, but who knows. ANYWAY Asami's DAD was in jail with us last night.

KATARA what? Seriously? I didn't know her dad was in jail!

TOPH me neither! Why's he in the slammer?

SOKKA no idea. He wouldn't tell us why

ZUKO but he was actually a pretty cool guy

SOKKA yeah he's a SCIENTIST, like Teo's dad. He had so many idea's for all these new inventions! It's incredible!

ZUKO and the last guy, you guys don't know him so you won't-

SOKKA I THOUGHT I WAS TELLING THE STORY?

ZUKO OH MY GOSH JUST SHUT UP WHILE I SAY THIS PART.

SOKKA ...fine.

ZUKO thank you. ANYWAY, the last guy was this big muscley guy with tattoos and I seriously thought he was gonna beat us up or something, but he ended up giving us some pretty good girl advice.

AANG what? No way!

SOKKA way! He was super awesome. We never got his name tho.

AANG I'm starting to wish I had gotten myself thrown in jail

KATARA hahahahahahahaha... Good one

TOPH oh you two. Always making me laugh.

ZUKO yup. Anyway that's pretty much it.

TOPH well it sounds just dandy.

ZUKO it was dandy. Thanks Toph.

TOPH always here for you, buddy.

AANG you know, there is something I wanna talk about besides your guys' jail mates. Our plans.

KATARA our plans?

TOPH what, like for college?

AANG no! Our secret plans! During the slumber party! My plan, Sokka and Toph's plan, and Katara and Zuko's plan.

SOKKA AHA SO YOU ADMIT IT! You DID have a plan!

AANG yeah, well... Yes and no. I had a plan to just go in and wing it. So it wasn't a very good plan. And besides, NONE of our plans worked, did they?

KATARA mine was working perfectly until Sokka and Zuko got arrested.

SOKKA not our fault.

KATARA I wasn't saying it was!

TOPH our plan was working perfectly, too!

SOKKA um, well, actually...

TOPH actually WHAT?

ZUKO it was KIND of working. Except that I ended up having to punch Aang unconcious instead of just giving him a ride.

AANG yeah thanks for that, by the way.

ZUKO hey! I wouldn't have had to do it if you would've just gotten in my car!

TOPH woah Zuko. That sounded totally creepy.

ZUKO you know what I meant!

TOPH mmhmm yeah sure

SOKKA and there was also the whole "Aang unconcious in the backyard" part that would've never worked out of you brought Katara in the backyard, Toph

KATARA ugh! See, this is exactly why I didn't want you guys doing this stupid plan in the first place! It ended up backfiring and it would never have worked.

AANG and thanks to your guys' stupid plan, I STILL have a headache from getting bumped around!

TOPH it sounds so wrong

AANG oh grow up Toph

ZUKO well it would've worked if it wasn't for you meddling kids

KATARA wait wait... What? Zuko? Are you telling me you were part of Sokka and Toph's plan all along?

ZUKO ...no

SOKKA don't be a dirty liar! He was the freaking captain of Operation Viper

ZUKO what? TOPH was

TOPH guilty

KATARA you guys are driving me CRAZY

AANG well either way, my plan was the only plan that didn't fail

TOPH what?!

AANG I went in there AGAINST MY WILL but nonetheless, having a plan to just wing it, and I did. And now Katara and I are back together.

KATARA tis true :)

SOKKA my life is a lie

ZUKO ?

TOPH yes, Sokka. Yes it is.

ZUKO I am so done with plans.

SOKKA I am so done with jail.

TOPH whatever. I am so done with parties.

ZUKO AMEN!

AANG has logged off

KATARA has logged off

SOKKA what? Where did they go?

ZUKO probably to makeout

TOPH 'tis true

SOKKA not with MY baby sister! AANG! GET BACK HERE!

TOPH sokka, just let it go.

ZUKO is that a Frozen refrence?

SOKKA oh, whatever... the cold never bothered me anyway.

* * *

A/N: HURRAY FOR CRAPPY ENDINGS!

Yeah, well, there it is. I finished this thing. IT'S DONE.

I really hope you enjoyed it. I LOVE YOU ALL! AND I ALSO LOVE FROZEN. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT THEN GO SEE IT RIGHT

RIGHT NOW

LIKE RIGHT NOW. SERIOUSLY.

ANYWAY, I just wanna say that I DON'T own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Mike & Bryan did a magnificant job with that show. Gosh. That show was like my CHILDHOOD. I seriously love that show, those characters. It was really amazing.

I'm so glad I'm able to write stories about them.

-_Sevvy_


End file.
